The Guild Of Karneval
by TiaxHardy
Summary: Somehow through all the pain, betrayal, and battles this Guild always knows how to bounce back and people always ask, how? The answer is simple their not just a Guild they are all a family and if you wanna be apart of their adventures then come join. -SYOC is closed temporarily but not for the Dark Guild-
1. Intro

_**A/N**_ _ **\- So me and my friend watched the last episode of Fairy Tail and after we were done crying our eyes out we realized something. We won't see a new episode until September 1st of 2016. It's a bummer but we all know it's gonna be great but we decided until then why not make our own guild. Of course it won't be better than Fairy Tail but we are just making it for fun. So don't just send on and OC and not read the story some people do it, and where's the fun in that! But other guilds will be making appearances and involved one's like Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Fairy Tail and etc. Remember this is just for fun and enjoyment anyway enjoy the prologue..**_

* * *

 _ **July 7, X779**_

A middle aged man stood on the outskirts of town waiting. He stood at 6'1 with a slim but muscular figure, he had pale skin and a small tan to it with slanted gold eyes. His long silver straight hair stopped to his waist but stayed in a neat pulled back pony tail with his bangs left out.

"Mikage." A woman called out.

He slowly turned his head to the side showing a warm smile. "Arie, about time I was almost worried about you."

"What do you mean almost?" She frowned folding her arms across her chest.

A woman 5'6 with blonde hair cut into a bob with her bangs cut to the right showing diamond black eyes. She had a nice curvy athletic body that was covered by a short version of the magic council robe. It had long sleeves with the magic council symbol on the front, while she wore white boots with her sword attached on her hip.

"Well I was worried until I realized how violent you are so that washed it all away." Mikage answered plainly.

"I am not violent!" Arie stomped.

"Mhm." He smirked.

"Ugh you are just annoying as you were when we were kids." Arie grumbled. "But that's not why I came here I came to tell you that you and that Guild of yours has been getting to wreckless."

"Have we really?" His brow raised.

"Yes you really have it's starting to get noticed by The New Magic Council at that which isn't good you know. Besides instead of wreaking havoc shouldn't you be worried about the Magic Games coming up soon?" Arie asked.

Mikage looked up to the sky as a breeze flew by. "There is no worry we either win again or we don't I know all my kids will do their best."

Mikage was the third Guild Master of the well known Guild called Karneval, weird name right? but it was his mother that named it. After his mother took sick and died his elder brother took over but soon left leaving the Guild and everyone in his hands. He hasn't seen or heard from in over 6 years but knowing his brother he knew he was safe.

Karneval won the Grand Magic Games and since then has started to become very well known Guild but they tried to remain low key. They turned away no one who came to join no matter what magic they used or from their past once the insignia was on your body you became family.

"Yeah, well I think you guys should still take it easy they still aren't over that last Dark Guild incident." Arie eyes narrowed over to him. "That resulted in your kids blowing up half The Magic Council building which they are still rebuilding by the way."

"They started it." Mikage said before walking away letting his coat sway behind him as he wore black slacks and shoes.

"What are you six!" Arie yelled running after him, she caught up now walking at his pace. "Listen I'm only giving you a heads up because your my friend Mikage even to this day we look out for each other. Anytime a Guild is more talked about then Fairy Tail when it comes to The Magic Council and destruction it's bad."

"They are a rowdy bunch to." He chuckled closing his eyes. "But yet Master Markov is a wizard I respect and also on the same list with me as one of the Great Wizard Saints." Mikage said.

"Yes but-" Arie began.

"We will be fine Arie I have been doing great so far I will continue to do so now get back to work I doubt they like their Commander gone to long." Mikage waved continuing his walk.

Arie sighed watching him leave. "I swear you guys staying out of trouble is when hell will freeze over." Turning around she began heading back.

Mikage walked a couple miles until he came across two graves he smiled sadly looking down at them as they both had names on them.

 **Emma Shiro, & Markl Shiro **

His mother was the magic user his father was just a simple man but was still a very smart one he built the Guild hall by hand. Emma taught both him and his brother magic they learned different kinds but both became God Slayers. Mikage used Thunder God magic as his lightning was not only gray but it was mixed with a blue which was odd.

"I promise to keep this Guild standing tall and the children in it." Mikage looked at the graves hearing a branch being stepped on his eyes quickly snapped to the left. He looked around the field not seeing anyone until he heard the branches again making him stand up. "Who's there? Show yourself."

Hearing rustling in the tree's he readied his hand as a blue electricity started forming around it ready to strike at any minute. A little girl who had to be around five or six emerged using the tree to hold herself up from falling. Her dress was torn as she had bruises her messy curly blood red hair came to her shoulders while her bangs fell over her eyes. She held a sword that was still in it's sheath but it looked big for a kid her size to be lugging around.

The electricity around his hand stopped as he now looked at the girl confused once she looked up he saw it. The girl had red eyes to match her hair she had a look of hurt and anger on her face before falling out. Not waisting anytime he quickly walked over to her but was stopped when something huge and white jumped out from the trees.

Getting a good look at the thing he saw it was huge cat with sabertooth like teeth, two thick tails a black stripe going down it's back. He took it back it was more like a medium sized demon fox with piercing blue eyes and black paws. It looked pretty beat up itself but still stood in front of the girl, growling baring it's teeth as if protecting her from him.

"Easy." Mikage put his hands up in defense. "I'm not gonna hurt you or your friend but I would like to check on her." It continued to growl loudly Mikage gave the animal a stern look. "Either I help her or she might die here I know you can understand me...just let me help you both of you."

Finally backing down a red fire appeared as the fox went back down to normal size and laid next to the girl watching her.

Mikage walked over and kneeled down next to the girl but was thrown off when he saw her red hair was gone and replaced with white hair. She was breathing but barely he picked up the sword looking it over trying to find a name.

 ** _The Shinto Katana, Owner- Sumire Akoji_**

"Sumire is that your friends name?" Mikage looked at the fox who just blinked as if agreeing the sword looked very old but well known. Instead of questioning it more he picked the little girl up who was already started to run a fever. "Don't worry your in good hands now little one I just wonder...what happened to you." He proceeded down the road with now little fox trailing behind him while he carried her sword in the other.

The little girl groaned in pain. "W-Where are you taking me?"

"Hopefully...your new home." Mikage said as the Guild hall was shown not to far from where he stood...

* * *

 **That was just a little flashback to old times, I know it wasn't much but things will hype up in the next chapter were the members get introduced. Of course there are gonna be some rules that needs to be followed or you won't be accepted into Karneval. I'll have an example of how I want the form to look like by putting up my OC but the form will also be on my profile. We will accept a couple of Guest OC's but please don't over flow our reviews with OC applications we really don't want that.**

 ***Rules***

 **#1. NO overpowered characters and I mean the word NO!**

 **#2. If you want to make any type of Slayer, they have to be a unique one.**

 **#3. Try and come up with some unique magic but nothing over the top please and be sure it makes sense.**

 **#4. No over flooding my reviews with OC Forms we are only taking one or two from a Guest the others need to be sent to me by PM or they won't be looked at.**

 **#5. No copying magic that's unique to someone on the show.**

 **#6. You can join Karneval or The 7 Mantra which is my small Dark Guild.**

 **#7. To see the special spots I have open just go to my profile to see which one you want to apply for.**

 **#8. Only 4 S-Class wizards will be accepted ( 2 woman and 2 men who must be over 20 or older )**

 **#9. The more interesting your back story is the more chance your character will have their own Arc if you want one that is be sure to let it be know if you do.**

 **#10. Follow the OC Form provided no different ones follow the one on my profile exact.**

 **-Here's my OC to give you an example of what yours should look like.**

 **OC Form Example -**

 **Name:** Sumire Akoji

 **Nickname:** Goddess Of Flames & Retribution

 **Age:** 17

 **Guild:** Karneval

 **Gender:** Female

 **Rank:** Mage

 **Appearance-**

 **Hair:** White messy curly waist length hair, her bangs fall over her eyes with two strands by the sides. ( It turns red like flames when her powers are in motion. )

 **Eyes:** Oval shaped diamond black eyes ( Just like her hair they turn red when her powers are in motion. )

 **Skin:** Caucasian pale skin

 **Height:** 5'5

 **Build:** Big bust, with a curvy petite body

 **Guild Mark:** White and on the back of her left hand

 **Tattoos or Scars:** A medium sized scar in the middle of her back

 **Clothes-**

 **Everyday:** A black and white stripped spaghetti strap top that shows half her stomach, a black school girl skirt, a pair of white boots with a black bottom. A black half jacket that has the sleeves rolled up showing a bracelet or two.

 **Battle:** A long black coat

 **Formal:** A white strapless sparly dress, a pair of white strapped heels and forearm gloves with her hair in a pony tail.

 **Swimwear:** Black ruffled two piece bikini set

 **Winter:** A red school girls skirt with a white line drawn at the bottom, white knee length socks and a brown pair of shoes. A long sleeve white collared button down that has a couple buttons off at the top, and a tight fit red blazer with a white outline. A white coat with fur on the hood and cuffs, a scarf and pair of gloves.

 **Personality:** Sumire despite her appearance is actually a sweet girl with a hyper attitude. She loves taking jobs and getting into new adventures with her team. Though she is known to whine sometime she still cracks jokes and has a sarcastic side. She is known for smiling alot and having fun but she doesn't like to show her pain or cry in front of others.

 **Likes:** New jobs, Viva, going shopping, hanging out with her friends, sweets, and sleeping.

 **Dislikes:** Perverts, Weirdos, smelly foods, heartless people, the color purple, and feeling weak.

 **Hobbies:** Training with Viva, Swimming, teaching others, and writing here and there.

 **Favorite things:** Viva

 **Relationships- (What kind of person would they like/dislike)**

 **Friends:** A person just like her of more hyper but as long as their fun

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend:** Somebody probably more calm and sterner but still has a funny side to them. A kind of un requited love thing they appear and only see themselves as friends but still have their moments

 **Bestfriends:** Probably someone more strict but is use to her ways so they put up with it anyway

 **Acquaintances:** Any acquaintance will still be treated with respect my her and she is always willing to lend a hand here and there if needed.

 **Rivals:** She sees them nothing more as what they are and that's a rival which means they will probably end in a fight.

 **Family:** Sumire stays away from her family at all cost

 **Strangers:** If they are in need she will help but won't fully let her guard down until she sees your not a real threat.

 **Enemies:** Anyone with a cold heart that doesn't respect life of humans or animals and that hurts her friends is her enemie

 **Magic**

 **Name of Magic:** Elemental Crimson Flame Magic

 **What does it do:** Her magic is very rare considering she can withstand any flame magic thrown at her and actually use it to her advantage. Crimson flames are the most deadliest considering her magic was once held by a God hence her nickname. Sumire fights with her sword The Shinto Katana it has the ability to wield flames and to manipulate the power of existence harbored by any extrasensory traits and fly with wings of her flame. Her wings resemble that of an Angels but stay red and fiery with feathers sometimes falling from them.

 **5 or 6 spells and what they do:**

1\. Blade of Crimson - It coats her sword with a flame which she can use to hurl at enemies from a distance, whether as a wave of fire or fireballs. She is also capable of creating fiery constructs to do her bidding sometimes she has learned to summon the spirit of Ikko it is the entity that resides within the sword itself.

2\. True Crimson - A unique spell that forms a shape of a hand with flame it's primary purpose seems to be to push back, and even defeat enemies.

3\. Blazing Flame - A spell that provides a radiating wave of flames letting her send them at any of her targets.

4\. Wall Of Flames - Allows her to put up a wall of her flames to either keep someone in or out it's very hard to escape from.

5\. Crimson Secret Art - Allows her to gather all the power and three of those four spells to launch one deadly attack of flames at her target.

6\. Heaven's Destruction - A secret last resort spell that should only be used in a life or death situation, Heaven's Destruction is were she breaks her sword breaking her contract. This summons the God she formed her contract with doing this the God lashes out one last deadly attack taking out any enemy that made her cast this spell. But once it's over not only is the sword broken but Sumire dies which is why she is never allowed to use the spell unless she positively has to do it.

 **Weapons:** Her sword that has a thick silver blade with a black handle that stays wrapped with black tape even though it's in great condition it's still old. It's medium sized and stays hidden until she needs it.

 **Strengths:** She doesn't need to feed off other flames for power, she has nice speed, sword and combat skills are up there as well.

 **Weaknesses:** Without her sword, or Viva she really can't use her powers. Hasn't mastered her true power yet, Crimson Secret Art takes up a lot of energy, she can often get distracted at times.

 **Magic Circle:** When used it will be a red orange circle with different inscriptions and designs

 **History-**

 **Backstory:** Sumire was born into a noble rich family but her mother always said she was different from her brothers but she was the only one that knew why. At the age of 5 she snuck down to her familiy basement that was off limits breaking through the barrier that was put up by her father. A huge room that looked to haven't been touched in years was there. The only light was a huge center of Crimson Flames that stayed in the middle of it. Having her curiosity get the better of her she put her hand through and was shocked when it didn't burn her. She was surprised when the flames actually spoke in a woman's voice it explained what she was and why she was down there. The Flame explained that there are six Elemental God's and she was one of the six. After explaining to Sumire what forming a contract would do for her and also the bad part about it she still wanted to do so. Sumire forged the contract taking over her power becoming The Goddess Of Flames & Retribution. A sword was provided and also her new pet and soon to be fighting companion Viva the Fox Of Hell is what she is truly called. Finding this out her father was furious considering he wanted one of the sons to take over that gift when ready. Before her mother could explain why it wouldn't happen he realized that the only way to break the contract is to kill Sumire. Her mother helped her escape but could only do so much and being so young Sumire didn't really know much about her powers. But she fought the soliders after her off the best she could she also had Viva to after wandering for days she was found by the Master in the field.

 **( There is more to Sumire's story but can't give away everything so I gave yah the short version )**

 **Family/friends:** Richard Akoji ( Father ) Summer Akoji ( Mother ) Kyle Akoji ( Brother ) Siya Akoji ( Brother ) Lavanelle Akoji ( Brother )

* * *

 **See have fun with it like that don't be afraid to let your imagination out and have fun but be sure it still makes sense to we don't want it to sound to crazy. But we want our Guild members to have some kind of back story that way we can easily come up with more Arc's and stuff. But anyway remember the OC Form along with spots that are open are on my profile and seriously if you have an account don't leave your OC Form in the review section please. So good luck and can't wait to see what you guys come up with, the first official chapter will be up when we get at least 6 members to start things off, until then!**

 **XTH***


	2. Chapter 1- Let's Meet The Guild Pt 1

_**A/N**_ _ **\- I gotta couple OC's to start me off and basically all of them are awesome and we love how different they are. There's only one more spot left open for an S-Class wizard and it's for a female but both male spots has been filled. Also I found my male protagonist to but keep sending in OC's and be sure to let me know if you want your OC to have an Arc.**_

* * *

 ***Chapter One- Let's Meet The Guild Part One***

 _ **Sumire's POV** _

Stretching I rolled over feeling nothing I blinked curiously before quickly falling on the floor with a thud. Groaning I sat up rubbing my head hearing a sound I saw Viva poke her head over the edge of the bed.

"Morning Viva." I smiled as she just blinked letting out a small sound. "Yeah, I do that so much it's becoming a routine but time to get ready to head out, don't you think?"

Viva stretched jumping off the bed as I got up brushing my pink night shorts and white shirt off I couldn't wait to get to the best Guild in the world well it was to me anyway since I been there since the age of six. Master Mikage took me in even after I told him everything that happened on that day the day I saw that sometimes family can't be trusted but thanks to Karneval I have a new family that I can actually trust.

Pinning my hair up, I wrapped the towel around my body and headed towards my bathroom for a nice hot bath.

No matter how crazy my Guild is I truly loved everyone in it they meant everything to me and more I couldn't stand to see them hurt or do something to hurt themselves.

I opened the door to my bathroom with a hum. "Morning Sumire took yah long enough to get up." A voice said.

"WHAT IN THE HELL!" My eyes widened seeing my bestfriend Roman soaking in my bathtub naked.

Roman Kain he was twenty-one but was still my bestfriend in the guild we sometimes called him Kitsune for his nickname the reason why is because he was a fox. He had long black hair kept back with a dark purple ribbon with a few bangs falling over his eyes, two black fox ears with dark purple tips on his head along with his two tails that matched his ears.

He had silted dark amethyst with a slight pink tint to them and stood at 6'0 with pale smooth skin as he had a lean muscular build to him. His Guild mark was dark purple on his right shoulder he had a scar across his nose, and a small fox paw print on his let cheek. Roman used Kitsune magic we all wondered why not just call it fox magic but he said that was the name and he was sticking to it.

"Do you have to shout?" He rubbed his ears.

"Why are you in my bathtub yah creep!?" A red vein popped behind my head.

"Taking a bath." Roman answered plainly.

"Stop saying it like this is normal!" I pointed. "Now get out of here."

Roman scoffed. "Fine if that's what you want."

"Aaah! Where are your clothes?" I quickly covered my eyes as my face flushed red.

"Huh now that I think about it, where did I put them?" He scratched his head. "I think there lost."

"I think I'm blind." I continued to shield my eyes.

Roman snickered. "Welp just have to use your towel."

"Do you wanna die?" I threatened gripping my towel closer to me.

"Sumire you okay? I heard screaming!" My bathroom door slung open.

"Aaah!" I jumped, startled with my arms in the air.

I saw my other friend Sharon Biyu she was seventeen and had gray shoulder length straight hair that was parted in the middle. Almond shaped brown eyes with pale skin and a athletic, slim body as she stood at 5'4, her Guild mark was blue on her left thigh.

Sharon wore jean shorts, black knee length stockings, a pair of low open cut brown boots with a small heel at the bottom. A black long sleeve v-neck with a jean vest, Sharon used Sound Magic she could manipulate any sounds and use them to her own advantage.

"What the, hey why is Roman naked in your bathtub?" Sharon covered her eyes.

"How did you get in my house!?" I yelled at her.

"Duh your window." Sharon pointed.

"Same way I got in... you should really lock that thing Sumire." Roman said relaxing back in the water.

"Yeah, definitely." Sharon nodded.

Both my fist clenched by my sides. "Keep your cool...keep your cool...keep your cool." I gritted out, my eyebrow twitched as red veins continued to pop behind my head. "I CAN'T KEEP MY COOL!"

I yelled as a loud explosion was heard, Sharon and Roman were sent flying out my house followed by their screams. I sighed as my hair was now red and fell out it's pony tail I lowered my sword before letting it disappear.

"Yup just another normal day." I groaned.

Once all ready me and Viva left out making our way towards the Guild through the town. Viva rode on the top of my head as always her and Roman were close as well considering they are both foxes. The only difference is Viva can't turn human but she can get bigger and even fly now her larger body can fit at least two people maybe three.

My outfit was pretty simple I wore a black and white stripped spaghetti strap top that shows half my stomach. A black school girl skirt, a pair of white boots with a black bottom and a black half jacket. The sleeves stayed rolled up showing my two bracelets on each wrist as my curly waist length white hair was brushed out and my bangs.

After another minute we reached the Hall it was a large castle like building, I smiled looking up at it. "Let's get the day started."

 ** _No One's POV_**

Sumire walked over to the bar waving at the girl that stood behind it. "Hey,"

"Hey, Sumire!" Ava waved with a smile she was sixteen and worked behind the bar she was Master Mikage's niece actually.

The resemblance was uncanny as she wore a maiden style black dress with ribbons and it was off the shoulders. She had pale skin with a slight tan to it and always wore her hair up in a high pony tail. Her Guild mark was silver and located on her left calf which could only be shown if she wore certain dresses. Ava didn't use any magic she just worked behind the bar but was still considered family and a Guildmate.

"Have you seen Kouta yet this morning?" Sumire asked.

Ava simply shook her head as she picked up a tray of food. "Not yet but it probably won't be long until he comes in though, you guys gonna take another job soon?"

"Yup." Sumire nodded. "I should probably go look for one on the job board now." She quickly jogged off but fell over something landing face first on the floor. "What the..." Sumire looked up seeing Roman. "The heck was that for!?"

Roman laughed pointing. "That was for kicking me and Sharon out earlier if you must know I hit my head on a tree."

He was now dressed as he wore a long sleeved dark purple shirt with black slash marks across the front. Black jeans with a pink fox paw print on the bottom right pant leg and a fang necklace around his neck.

Sumire couldn't help but laugh imagining him hitting his head on a tree. Roman looked down at her blinking a couple times before laughing himself.

"Laughter in the morning with this Guild either hell is about to freeze over or were actually gonna have a good day." Twenty six year old Cassidy Fisher said while holding a brown box under her arms. She mostly went by Cassie around the Guild and that's what the little kids called her as well.

Cassie had mid back length long blonde hair that almost looked a bit white in color. She had pretty green eyes an athletic build and stood at 5'8, her Guild mark was blue and on her left wrist.

She always wears brown pants a pair of black athletic shoes and a white jacket with a blue Phoenix on the back of it. Cassie used Phoenix Flame magic it was a style of fire magic that relies heavily on defense. Her flames are blue in color they can heal to she was also one of the female S-Class wizards.

A loud explosion was heard not to far from the Guild making Cassie sigh. "I spoke to soon." She headed out back with her box of games for the kids that she normally played with from town.

"That was awesome!" A girl yelled.

The dust from the explosion cleared up a girl ran out coughing. "Geez Lily that last one could have killed us, are you mad?" Seventeen year old Lumina Huey asked or as some people called her The Mistress Of Chains.

Lumina had wild curly black hair it reaches a few inches past her shoulders, which she usually wears loose since she's lazy. She had almond shaped yellow eyes, brown skin and stood at 5'4 as she had a toned and petite body with a average chest.

Her Guild mark was yellow and on her left thigh she has tattoos of three birds that look to be flying away in the distance and a Z shaped scar on her stomach. She always wore black shorts with a light green lace halter croptop and brown ankleboots.

Lumina used Fusion Chain magic it's a type of magic that allows Lumina to fuse with a special kind of chains called the Kyushu, which means absorption.

"No I am not mad Lumina but you gotta admit that explosion was pretty cool also no one was hurt this time, right?" The girl grinned.

Lumina smiled. "Yeah I-aahhhh!" Her eyes went wide when she looked down at her bottom. "Get it off me! I'm on fire! My butt is on fire! Put it out, put it out!"

"Oops." Lily rubbed the back of her head. "Hold still so I can smack it out would yah!"

"You are not smacking my butt Lily!" Lumina yelled.

Lilith Dalton or Lily but she was mostly known as Lily the mad bomber, she was only seventeen. She had wild and tangled dirty blonde hair, its cut pretty short and generally looks unkempt. She had tired looking dark orange coloured eyes that have a tendency to look very malicious when she's enjoying herself.

Lily stood at 4'6 with an olive skin tone she had a small athletic build, she looks very childish if sporty. Her Guild mark was white and below her chest where her heart is. She had plenty of burn marks on her hands and arms and a permanent burn mark on her right shoulder.

She always wore a dark green hoodie with yellow sleeves and with yellow and green coloured tartan pattern inside. A black tank top, blue jean shorts with small tears on the sides though not enough to show skin. Green and black and pink stripped socks that go past the knees with yellow green and white running shoes.

A bucket of water was thrown on Lumina, she spit the rest of the water out her mouth like a fountain. "Thanks."

"No problem." Lily smiled. "I guess mixing those chemicals together wasn't really a good call but at least now I know they don't mix."

"I curse the day Master got you interested in chemistry." Lumina eyed her.

"Hey, it keeps me calm and busy." Lily shrugged.

She used Bomber Magic she could create bombs and explosions primarily through touch and powder. Touch produces are the most powerful explosions but the powder can make more explosions at a faster rate.

"I bet." Lumina dusted her clothes off.

Lily caught something out the corner of her eye. "Nice tattoo, how come I never noticed this?"

"Huh?" Lumina looked down at the tattoo of the three birds. "Oh I been had this for a long time now."

"Cool, what does it mean?" Lily asked.

Lumina ran her fingers across the tattoo with a sad look in her eyes but she still remained smiling. "It's just showing the number of people who disappointed me when I was a child." She said lowly as Lily just continued to look at her she shook away the memories. "Well let's get this place cleaned up."

"Yeah." Lily agreed.

 **At The Guild**

"Hmm." Sumire walked towards a table while reading a couple of jobs she picked off the board.

"Hey, Sumire." 21 year old Baku Green said as she sat down at his table.

"Oh hey Baku." Sumire looked up. "Have you seen Kouta around here?"

"Not that I'm aware of then again it's hard to keep track of the things that happen here." He shrugged.

Baku was another S-Class wizard at the Guild he stood at 5'10 with short red hair that sticks up and naturally leans to the left. He had silver coloured eyes and lightly tanned skin with a lean and athletic build and toned abdomen.

"Guess your right about that." Sumire giggled.

He just smiled warmly before leaning back resting, his Guild mark was red and on his right forearm.

Baku always wore an orange tank top and an open green flak jacket over that, white bandages that cover his left forearm and hand. Dark brown cargo pants with a couple black belts around his waist, black boots with orange laces. He also has a pair of goggles on his forehead with shaded lenses that was good for sandstorms, and bright flashes.

The magic Baku used often got confused with Lily's but his spells were different from her's. Even though the magic itself was similar Baku used something called Blast Magic. He summons explosive energy via touch or in concentrated orbs for various uses. Though it's made for offense and destruction he can use it as a defense and as a way to maneuver.

"So Baku, how's your day going so far?" Sumire asked, Baku was about to answer until a arm draped around Sumire's shoulders startling her. "What the-oh Dorian it's you."

"Come on Sumire don't act so shocked that it's me." Dorian Legato bent down to her level winking at her.

"Well I was doing fine until he appeared, shouldn't you be on a job Dorian?" Baku raised a brow.

"Well when your a good S-Class wizard like myself jobs like that don't really take long I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that." Dorian smirked eying Baku.

Baku gave him a look. "I'm an S-Class wizard just as you are Dorian."

"Now I don't know about all of that but you are a wizard though." Dorian waved him off as a red vein popped behind Baku's head.

Twenty three year old Dorian Legato was the second male S-Class wizard in the Guild. He had choppy black hair going down around his chin which is tied back in a small ponytail. His bangs are swept over and fall just above his right eye he had dark piercing green eyes that are slightly slanted.

Dorian stood a 6'1 with olive oil skin he had a somewhat average build but is still muscular, his Guild mark was green on the left lower side of his neck.

"Dorian your a guy right?" Sumire asked.

Dorian blinked at her a couple times from the random question. "Last time I checked." He playfully smirked.

"God." Baku groaned with a roll of his eyes.

She stood up. "Where do men go when they wanna be alone?"

Dorian shrugged. "Can't speak for every guy kid I go were my feet take me."

"Or the women and alcohol." Baku said.

"That to but if your talking about Kouta here then try the old library I spot him mostly at the old one, less people I guess." Dorian shrugged he wore his trademark black vest over a silver/gray t-shirt, black slacks and black loafers.

The magic Dorian used was called Projection Magic a very rare but powerful magic. He has the ability to project just about anything from images and feelings to the controlling minds of others.

"Right I should have thought about there thanks Dorian, come on Viva!" Sumire ran out the Guild Hall with Viva right on her tracks.

Baku and Dorian watched her leave. "I wonder why she didn't ask me the same thing." Baku pondered.

Dorian closed his eyes smirking. "You must didn't hear her Baku she said where do men go."

A dark aura surrounded both men as they bumped heads. "You know this is about your second time insulting me Dorian."

"Hey, you know how we end things buddy just tell me what time you want the butt whipping." Dorian said smugly.

"I should be asking you that actually." Baku smirked.

Ava walked past she stopped seeing the dark aura and fire around the two men who were bumping heads. "Doesn't take long for those two to get started with each other." She let out a giggle before walking off to continue her work.

Both guys were still glaring until Cassie pushed them both apart making them fall right on their butts. "Geez could you two boys be more childish?" She asked with both hands on her hip.

"He started it!" Both guys said in unison while pointing at each other.

"I guess that answers that question." Cassie sighed.

 **At The Old Library**

Sixteen year old Kouta Kagome was skimming through one of the books, it was only him and a couple others in the old library. Others mostly went to the new big one but he wasn't a fan or crowds and since this had everything he needed he saw no point.

He stood at 5'6 with short dark purple hair that was loosely curled and fell over his large amethyst eyes. He had pail skin and though he was thin he still had a firm build to him his Guild mark was purple on the right side of his neck

Kouta always wore a white dress shirt, a gray waistcoat along with a pair of jeans and shoes.

The magic Kouta used was called Fairy Magic it is an ancient magic taught by the fairies. Fairy Magic allows the user to create constructs out of the fairy dust generated by the user. Fairy dust as also shown in regular fairy magic has explosive properties also.

"Kouta, you here?" Sumire voice echoed through the place as she looked down every aisle. "Kouta?" She stopped finally spotting him he was still skimming through the book. "You jerk I know you heard me calling you."

"Uh huh." Kouta said flipping a page.

Sumire pouted. "And you still ignored me that's rude, but what are you doing here?"

Kouta closed his eyes. "Hiding."

"From?" Her brow raised

"You." He said plainly closing the book as he walked forward.

"I'm starting to think you get a kick out of being mean to me." Sumire said giving him a look.

Kouta stooped down and started petting Vivia who was definitely used to him as he always found the spot behind her ear. He smiled lightly at the animal as Sumire's facial expression softened watching this.

"Hold it." Something quickly popped in her head. "Your nice to the fox but not me!"

Kouta sighed standing up. "Calm down Sumire your hair is slowly but surely turning red." He walked off.

"That happens with a friend like you." Sumire mumbled following after him.

After checking the book out they headed back in the direction towards the Guild. "Now, why were you searching around for me?"

"Huh-oh yeah I found more jobs, isn't that great?" Sumire smiled showing the three job request forms.

"For you I'm more and sure so, but why should I be happy?" Kouta asked.

"Because your coming with duh." Sumire said obviously.

Kouta's eyes narrowed over at her. "I really don't quite remember me saying that."

"Your mind might be telling you no but your body wants you to come on this job with me." She waved the papers in his face.

He lowered her hand from his face. "You don't really wanna know what my mind is telling me."

Sumire nudged him ignoring his brow twitching. "Come on these look interesting even the one about this place called Mirage Lake." Kouta eyes widen as he stopped walking his fist and jaw clenching together from hearing that name. Sumire stopped when she notice Viva did to, turning to the side she looked at him. "Kouta, you alright?"

Kouta grabbed the paper from her reading it over with a glare before letting out a scoff. "This one is nothing important." The whole paper turned into particles of fairy dust before disappearing. "Damn bastards." Mumbling that he walked back in the other direction.

"Kouta." She went stop him.

"Maybe another time, alright Sumire." Kouta continued walking not looking back at his friend. "Go on back to the Guild I'll be there later."

Sumire watched him leave noticing her sadness Viva rubbed against her legs. "Yeah, I don't know what's up with him either Vivia but come on let's go back." They started to leave Sumire looked back from where Kouta walked off to before turning around leaving.

A woman with long navy blue hair stood on top of a building as she watched the whole thing transpire. Her skin was pale her hair stopped at her calfs as it was in a pony tail a white feather stuck out the side. The woman's bangs fell over her piercing slanted red eyes that burned with hate. She wore a black leotard with a white trim and cape to match, a pair of tights and white boots.

Her white gloves stopped at her forearms she smirked watching the two part ways.

"Well, well now things are about to get interesting...for me that is." Giggling she pulled the feather from her pony tail before disappearing leaving a trail of feathers that blew away.

Sumire stopped walking and quickly looked to the sky with a troubled look as a breeze flew by. "That felt weird." Her look was serious until Viva hopped on her shoulder, she smiled. "I guess it was nothing...at least I hope so."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **That was chapter one I hope people liked their OC's and how they were introduced if not just PM me. But I did change some Guild Mark colors lol sorry but they all can't be purple I hope that's okay though. Don't worry if you didn't see your OC yet the rest will be introduced in part two and then my first arc begins, yay!**

 **Somebody asked if I could pick an opening/Ending for this Guild what would it be and that's simple it would be [ Kavka Shishido - Ashita o Narase ] In other words Fairy Tail Zero Opening 22. The Ending would be [ ALTIMA - I'll Believe ]**

 **Go check them out if you haven't already and tell me if it could fit this story as it continues on. But leave a review and see everyone next time!**

 **Chapter Two - Let's Meet The Guild Part Two**


	3. Chapter 2 - Let's Meet The Guild Pt 2

_**A/N \- Thanks for the reviews I'm glad people enjoyed the first chapter sorry it took so long to get out by the way. Also I have two male protagonist and two females instead of just one of each. But like I said each character will get their time to shine in their own arc that's if you want one PM me if you do. Anyway here is chapter two, enjoy!**_

* * *

 ***Chapter Two - Let's Meet The Guild Part Two***

Mikage pen stopped moving as he sensed something off he looked up from his work, standing up he headed to the balcony away from his study. He looked out at the town his eyes turning to slits in one quick move he teleportated himself to the top of the Guild Hall.

He held his hand out a white feather fell on his finger tips as soon as it came in contact with his skin it burned away. "Well that's not good." Mikage sighed, a small smile appeared on his lips. "I see I'm not the only one who felt something off, isn't that right Akaru?"

"Okay seriously, how do you do that?" A boy said appearing from behind the large bell that was placed at the top.

"It's called another sense Akaru, that and you weren't exactly being quite either." Mikage said the last part in a obvious tone as he rested his hands in his coat pocket while continuing to look out at the town.

Sixteen year old Akaru Grayer walked across standing almost by the edge he was a slim young man but still had a built muscular frame. He stood at 5'9 with slanted eyes and dark/blue pupils that often looked lighter in the day time and darker at night he had rather messy dark auburn colored hair that almost reaches down to his shoulders along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head. It stayed brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye as the rest was just brushed flat down but a couple strands stuck out, his skin was pail with a slight tan to it but not to much, his Guild mark was dark blue on his left shoulder.

"Not my fault you have super hearing." Akaru mumbled, he then fully turned to face Master Mikage. "Did you feel that shift to?"

Mikage nodded. "Yeah, I did and whoever it was I can assure you isn't friendly but they have guts I will say that."

Akaru raised a brow at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because whoever they are wasn't exactly keeping it hidden that they where here just now they wanted somebody to sense that they were and they got their wish." His look turned serious. "But what are you doing back so soon I thought you took a job not to long ago?"

"Eh another Guild beat me to it." Akaru shrugged. "I'm not to bummed I took the job to blow off some steam anyway."

Akaru used Shadow Magic almost similar to Rouge Cheney from Sabertooth except he wasn't a Dragon Slayer but their magic was similar. His style was pretty simple as he wore a black fit v-neck shirt with the sleeves cut off, gray jeans and a black belt. Two black straps criss crossing on the bottom of both pants legs a pair of black shoes, and a gray sleeveless hood jacket.

"Let me ask you a question Akaru." Mikage spoke up getting the young man's attention. "Have you ever heard of a dark Guild called 7 Mantra?"

"No but I got a feeling I'm about to." He said with a sigh.

 **Meanwhile...**

Sumire sighed walking around town she was still worried about Kouta he was acting himself but more rude then usual. Then him seeing that job request form just made his attitude even more worse almost like the place was a bad memory for him.

"Yo, Sumire!" Roman called out.

"Hm?" Sumire looked up seeing Roman, Sharon, and Lumina over in one area, her and Viva walked over. "Hey guys, what are you up to?"

"If it isn't miss kick people out her house in the morning." Sharon folded her arms across her chest.

A red vein popped behind Sumire's head. "Stop breaking in and I wouldn't have to!" She shouted but soon just sighed. "But back to my question before, what are you guys doing out here?"

"Waiting for Lily." Lumina said as she was sitting on the brick ledge. "Why are you here? Ava said you and Kouta were probably heading out for a job."

"We would have but he was acting weird and more mean then usual." Sumire looked down.

Roman folded his arms across his chest as his brow raised, Viva jumped on his shoulder. "More then usual huh?"

"Maybe he's upset about something you know Kouta he won't tell you unless he's ready." Sharon said.

"Yeah, I know." Sumire sighed.

"Guys I got it!" Lily called out running over to them with a book in her hand.

"Oh yeah now the fun can begin!" Roman mischievously smirked rubbing his hands together.

Sumire's brow raised. "What's that?"

"Oh hey Sumire." Lily smiled, as she handed the book to Roman. "That's just Roman's old book that I found a couple days ago in the Guild closet that hasn't been touched in years."

"You mean that old spell book?" Sharon's brow raised.

"Yup now that I found it I can't wait to see what fun spells to cook up with this baby I could pull so many pranks it's not even funny." Roman's eyes sparkled with joy as he flipped through it.

A sweat drop behind all four girls head's even Viva's.

"He's way to happy about this." Lumina said.

"Roman give me that the last time you pulled a spell out of that we all had to practically rebuild the whole town." Sumire reached for it.

"Oh hush Sumire and lighten the hell up." Roman palmed her face with a hand preventing her from grabbing it. "Oh let's try this one."

"Summon the Geiko..." Sharon scratched her head confused. "The heck is a Geiko.?"

"Can you blow it up?" Lily appeared over Roman's shoulder her eyes now sparkling with interest as well.

Lumina eyes narrowed at her. "Don't you think you've done enough of that today?"

"It says it's a kind of animal so let's see what this baby looks like." Roman fist clenched.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Sumire shouted pointing at him.

Closing his eyes he stretched out his arms showing his palms a purple, pink, and black flame magic circle appeared on the ground, rotating slowly. All the girls looked on with interest wondering would the spell itself work and if Roman could pull it off.

The book was called 'Ane Guri' it was ancient spell book that was made by one goofy playful wizard, it had many prank like spells in it. The only person that used the book was Roman since he loved pulling pranks on his friends but not to harmful one's.

Sparkles appeared as a pink and purple smoke puffed out, everyone waited for it to clear up. "Did it work?" Roman blinked.

A small four legged lizard appeared, everybody had a sweat drop behind their heads. "Is that it?" Sumire asked.

"That's a Geiko?" Lumina blinked.

Lily folded her arms. "I can't blow that small thing up."

"Glad to see where your concern is Lily." Sharon smiled letting out a sigh in the process.

"You gotta be kidding me this is it!" Roman shouted outraged.

Viva sensing something jumped off his shoulder and stood in front of Sumire as her hair stood up while glaring at the lizard. "Viva, what's wrong?"

"She's upset because I put in all that work and all we get is a small freaking toad." Roman scoffed and continued rambling not noticing it growing larger and larger by the second. "Like what am I suppose to do with that thing put it in a small jar."

"Uh Roman." Sumire warned taking a step back.

"And another thing..." Roman continued.

"Roman." Sharon said more sternly while looking up at the thing fearfully.

"And I-"

"Roman!" All four girls yelled.

"What?" He questioned raising a brow.

"Look." Sumire turned his head to face it.

"Woah." Was all Roman could say as he looked up at the lizard who was now as tall as a dragon with piercing red eyes and dark pupils. It let out a loud growling roar as it now just stood on his two feet instead of four of them.

"You just had to read the spell didn't you!" Lumina yelled at him.

Sumire looked up at it worried. "We are so screwed."

 **At The Guild Hall**

Ava walked over with a tray of food and a drink she sat it in a corner were a girl was leaned back reading. "Here you go Melody."

The girl looked up. "Oh thanks Ava."

"Welcome." She waved heading off knowing the girl wanted to be left back alone.

Her name was Melody Grace Olympia, but most people in the Guild call her Mel the one's who dare to call her Melly don't value their life. She was either called Mel but by outsiders that knew of her they called her The Master of the Olympians.

Melody was seventeen she stood at 5'8 with silky slight wavy black hair that reaches to her mid back but was tied in a side pony tail. The tips stayed curled and was dyed blood red as well as her bangs that covers her left eye she had almond shaped bright blood red eyes.

"Hiya Mel," Cassie walked over. "What are you reading?"

Melody shrugged. "I don't know some book the cover looked interesting so I picked it up."

"Well I guess that's a way to pick out a book." Cassie chuckled lowly

Melody had a soft creamy complexion, she had long athletic legs with delicate but strong shoulder an hourglass figure and c-cup breast. Her Guild mark was blood red and placed on the center of her right upper arm she also has golden nose studded piercing and a tattoo of a black rose on her collarbone.

"Not like I really mind but it's too quite in here." Melody eyes flickered up from her book and over to Cassie. "Where is Sumire and her gang?"

"Now that I think about it I haven't heard them all day but maybe they are somewhere just relaxing." Cassie suggested.

Melody scoffed. "That will be the day." She looked back down at her book as she started to read again she always wore a plain red tanktop under a black mini leather jacket.

The jacket has golden studs running vertical down the sleeves ending at the elbows and golden chains placed in zig-zags on the back. Her black jeans are ripped and she also wears black biker boots, a golden studded red belt with a black small bag attached to it. Red fingerless gloves and a golden chained necklace with a rose shaped ruby charm.

"Melody don't you look evil this morning." Dorian said leaning against the table she was sitting at Melody just shot him a glare. "You know you are the only girl that could make mean look beautiful."

Melody rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the compliment Dorian." She said dryly and focused back on her book.

"Speaking of mean where is that spirit of yours?" He asked.

"I have more then one so try to be more specific." Melody said.

Melody used a thing called Legendarium Magic it's a type of lost/holder Magic that allows the wielder to summon Spirits from Legends. To do that a Mage needs to collect the Legendarium Cards the magic is divided into two main sections known as Mythica and Grimm's Marchen. There are 16 cards total but Melody only had collected six of the cards but she planned on collecting more of them.

"I don't know which one, wait which one is the girl and prettiest?" Dorian asked.

A red vein popped behind Cassie's head she palmed his face pushing him back, Melody sighed standing up. "Since you two are busy I'll find another place to read." She said walking off.

"Ouch Cassie geez," He rubbed the back of his head. "What's your problem?"

Her eyes narrowed down at him. "Could you be anymore of a letch?"

Dorian smirked before plainly saying. "Yes speaking of which, did your braw size get bigger or something?" Her body shook lightly, raising her fist he watched blue Phoinex Flames appear making him chuckle nervously. "Is it to late to mention I was just kidding around?"

Dorian's yelp was heard throughout the Guild Hall one guy who was leaned against the bar scoffed. "I really forget they are S-Class wizards sometimes." Seventeen year old Eric Estilo said or as some people called him the Toxic Exorcist.

"Still it wouldn't be the same if they weren't here, don't you think?" Ava smiled as she was behind the bar cleaning a couple of cups.

"That's true." Eric smirked closing his oval shaped dark violet eyes.

Eric stood at 6 feet even he had black hair with maroon highlights that is neatly combed to the right side he had light tan skin with an athletic build and well toned muscles.

"Hey, Eric." Kouta called out walking over, having a seat at the bar.

"Kouta, where you been?" Eric asked folding his arms.

His Guild mark was ruby red and on his right pectoral he also had a pitch black devil tattoo on his left arm. He wore a black chrome vest button up with a well fitted onyx black button up shirt the arm sleeves were rolled up to his elbows he had on a red tie round his neck, and he had on black slacks. A black leather belt to hold them up with a pair of black leather slip on dress shoes with and a white cross sign on each shoe.

"Just taking a break, you seen Sumire and everyone?" He asked.

"No actually she was looking for you earlier that I know." Eric said.

"Yeah, but I told her to come back here she should have been here by now." Kouta looked down remembering how mean he acted towards her earlier it was nothing personal but none of his friends should take a job for Mirage lake.

They didn't deserve any help from a wizard he didn't understand why they wanted help from a wizard in the first place it didn't make sense. But he did know out of everybody he wasn't going to let Sumire go there it was no telling what would happen or what they would do.

"I gotta go." Kouta hopped off the stool walking away.

"Gonna go find your girl huh?" Eric brow raised with a smirk.

Eric used a special kind of magic called Toxic Devil Slayer magic almost an evolved form of a Poisin Devil Slayer the difference is a Toxic Slayer can not only eat poisin but also toxic gas to restore his magic power.

Kouta froze at his words and turned his head to the side to look at Eric. "No I'm going to go find my friend...huge difference." Saying that he walked off.

Eric made a face. "Geez I wouldn't wanna date somebody like Kouta that guy puts the C in cold."

Ava giggled. "Something you wanna tell me Eric?"

He looked over at her. "What are you talking-hey stop thinking negative would yah!" He pointed getting a laugh from her.

 **Back With Sumire**

"What the hell Roman you summoned a big lizard!" Sharon smacked him over the head.

"Maybe...I misread a word." Roman chuckled nervously.

"You better fix this before Master finds out!" Sumire pointed. "That thing is really not that cute to look at."

"Your no prize either human." A deep voice echoed out.

"Ahh it talks!" Sumire jumped wide eyed.

"Cool." Lily crossed her arms across her chest.

A red vein popped behind Lumina's head. "There is nothing cool about this Lilith!"

"Wait a minute, you could understand us this whole time? Why didn't you speak up earlier?" Sharon asked.

It looked down at her. "Humans are a disgusting race I rather not talk to them."

"But you're talking to us right now." Lumina pointed he looked over at her glaring letting out a low growl. "Eeep!" She hid behind Sharon.

"What exactly are you?" Roman asked.

He straightened up. "The animal Guardian of that book you hold in your hands I'm Geiko, I was locked in that book for decades it feels good to finally be free from that thing.

"Don't get to comfortable because your going right back." Roman said sternly holding out his hand his magic circle appeared under Geiko hearing a scream of pain pink smoke filled the air.

"Nice job Roman." Sharon nodded.

"It was nothing." He waved it off.

Hearing a deep chuckle all of them jumped, the smoke cleared up showing Geiko. "I'm still here."

"WHAT THE!" Roman shouted and started flipping pages. "No way he should have went back disappeared, disintegrated or something!"

"Well he's still right there Roman." Sumire pointed.

Geiko let out a roar of laughter getting their attention. "The only person that can put me back is the creator himself."

"That means the only way for us to put him back is to defeat him shouldn't be that hard, right?" Lily asked.

"Good luck with that small fry it's gonna be hard doing that from in my stomach, don't you think?" Geiko looked down at her.

"You eat humans?!" Sharon asked wide eyed.

Geiko hummed stroking his chin. "Not just any human as I mentioned before they're disgusting specially the men." He said as a red vein snapped behind Roman's head Geiko looked down at Sumire. "But the women are different...you look very tender and full of meat."

"AHHH!" Sumire jumped holding herself as her hair stood up out of fear.

"You wouldn't wanna eat Sumire she doesn't taste good." Roman stalled.

"You take that back right now!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Well how about I be the judge of how she taste but first there is one thing on her that needs to go." Geiko said before anybody could react a misty green magic circle appeared under Sumire it quickly made her clothes and hair tie vanish her hair fell loosely loose around her.

"Ahhh what the heck!" Sumire exclaimed wide eyed as she fell to the ground covering herself the best she could.

"Sumire your clothes!" Lily turned her head away.

"She's gone naked!" Lumina shouted.

Viva held a paw over her eyes, a pink tint came to Roman's cheeks as he was still looking at Sumire with wide eyes Sharon caught this and slapped her hand over his eyes. "Perv."

Geiko let out a laugh Lumina glared looking up at him. "That's not funny give my friend her clothes back now."

"You gonna make me." Geiko glared at her.

"If we have to." Sharon said sternly.

"Viva find me some clothes!" Sumire frantically called out. "I really need clothing stat!" Geiko leaned down grabbing Sumire up in one of his big scale hands she screamed trying to get loose. "Put me down!"

"Sumire!" Everybody called out.

"This is not how I wanna spend my day." Sumire groaned as she was still squirming to get loose. "Roman this is your fault you get me out of this...man it's super chilly up here."

"It's warmer in my stomach trust me." Geiko said to her.

Sumire's hair stood up. "I DON'T WANNA KNOW THAT!"

"Hold on Sumire!" Sharon called out.

Red flames appeared around Viva as she transformed into her true self and was now much bigger her eyes glared directly at Geiko as she let out a loud growl, barring her teeth at him.

Two yellow magic chains flew out one hooking on Geiko's leg the other one hooked on to his left arm he looked down to see Lumina who had extended her magic chains down to him. "Is that supposed to be a love tap?" Geiko asked.

"Nope and neither is this!" Roman yelled jumping up, red Fox Fire engulfed both of his hands as he he threw a huge ball of fox fire towards Geiko it hit him directly in the chest he stumbled back from impact. Sumire shielded herself the best she could from the flames even though she couldn't really be hurt by them physically it wasn't her flames but it was still fire.

Geiko grunted as his chest was now smoking. "Nice shot Roman I think you injured him." Lumina said.

He let out a loud growl. "You pesky humans!" Geiko yelled as he spun throwing Sumire away.

"Ahh!" Sumire yelled as she was launched in the sky.

"He let Sumire go!" Lily pointed.

Sharon jumped on Viva"s back as the flew up in the air in the same direction Sumire was thrown in. "Don't worry me and Viva will get her and bring her back safely and clothed!"

"Alright we will handle this overgrown lizard!" Roman nodded as both Lily and Lumina stood by him. "Ready girls?"

Lumina drawed back her chains as they were now by her side. "Let's do this."

"Oh I was born ready." Lily smirked.

"You brats are gonna pay for that." Geiko growled.

"And your gonna pay for making Sumire's clothes disappear and embarrassing her like that." Roman said, he scratched his head thinking. "Even though I have done worse to her but I'm her best friend so it really doesn't count with me."

"What kind of lizard makes clothes vanish anyway?" Lumina asked.

"You gotta remember a prankster wizard himself made this book so the spells may not be dangerous or really that harmful. But they will probably be down right embarrassing there is years worth of prank and crazy spells in there." Lily explained. "But Roman was idiot enough to actually read one of the spells out loud and bad luck for us the idiot summoned the Guardian of the book."

Roman's brow twitched. "I'm within ear shot yah know."

 **Meanwhile...**

Akaru and Master Mikage were still on the very top of the Guild Hall talking.

"So you really think that's who you sensed?" Akaru asked.

"No doubt in my mind but I could be wrong since nobody has seen or heard from them in years but that feather only one woman uses that kind of magic and that's Taru. Though she is beautiful her magic is not one to be taken lightly she sees all before it happens and uses that to her advantage." Mikage explained. "Like I said these are just thoughts but be sure to keep your guard up you and anyone else."

"Will do." Akaru nodded. "But even if they were to come back Master, what the heck would they be after in the first place?"

Mikage closed his eyes with a hum. "That even I can't answer Akaru but the bad part is I know it has something to do with us."

Akaru sighed. "That's nothing new when it comes to Dark Guilds we are like magnets." He heard the Master let out a chuckle. "Is Sumire and Kouta around?"

"They should be in the Guild Hall, do you miss taking jobs with them already Akaru?" Mikage raised a brow amused.

"Pfft no!" Akaru folded his arms. "I'm just gonna ask them if they wanna take a job with me I tried the single job thing and it's not really fun unless you have Sumire there yelling."

Mikage smiled. "You three have became quite the best of friends haven't you?"

He looked down. "I wouldn't say all that...they just keep me sane sometimes."

"I understand." Mikage nodded.

Akaru started thinking until both of them heard screaming in the distance, their heads popped up.

"AKARUU!" Sumire yelled.

He turned around. "Wait, is that Sumire? Ah!" His eyes widen when he saw a naked Sumire coming at him at full speed in the air.

"CATCH ME! PLEASE CATCH ME!" Sumire screamed as she fell into him taking Akaru with her.

"AHHH!" Both of them screamed tumbling away.

"Wait for us!" Sharon yelled flying by on top of Viva.

A sweat dropped behind Mikage's head. "There is a lot of stuff I wish to see before I die...one of my kids flying through the air naked was not one of them." He closed his eyes in annoyance as bolts of electricity zapped around him. "What have those kids gotten themselves into this time."

Both Akaru and Sumire screamed as they at full speed was still in the air they landed in a huge steel and round cylinder tube with a bang the tube was often used for construction around town it fell and started to spin.

"Damnit Sumire I know I just got back back but this is not the time to try and seduce a guy!" Akaru yelled.

"Shutup!" Sumire whined.

The cylinder tube began tumbling down from on top of a building and started rolling through town people screamed jumping and quickly moving out the way.

"Stop your squirming this thing is making me sick enough!" Akaru tried moving her legs and body off him.

"I'm trying to but-"

"No more butts your big one is enough in here!" Akaru exclaimed. "I think I'm gonna hurl in this thing! Make it stop!"

"I would if I could!"

The tube finally came to a stop as both of them groaned. "This is not how I wanted to be welcomed back." Akaru said as his hand twitched.

"Why does these things always happen to me?" Sumire sighed.

"Ugh my head hurts." Akaru said as they both got out of it and stood up trying to get themselves together, he turned around. "What's your deal Sumire? And where the heck are your clothes?"

Sumire quickly covered herself with her hands and turned her head away. "Stop staring at me."

"Why are you-ugh fine I'll cover them this time." Akaru threw her his hood. "Youch!"

A loud smack echoed through the area as Sumire left her hand print on the side of his face. "I told you to stop staring!"

"Oooh looks like somebody was already saved I see." Sharon said as she was in the air on Viva who's paws now had red flames coming from them. "Want us to come back."

"No but you can explain why Karneval's known flasher was nude flying through the air!" Akaru pointed still seated on the ground from when Sumire smacked him down.

"Shut your mouth!" Sumire exclaimed.

Viva flew down next to Sumire allowing Sharon to jump off. "Here's your sword Sumire."

"Thanks Sharon." Sumire took it from her, in one swift movement her long black trench coat was pulled out as she put it around her and tied it she hooked her sword on her hip but left all her hair fully loose.

"Can somebody please explain what the hell is going on around here?" Akaru questioned getting to his feet and grabbing his jacket.

Hearing another loud explosion they all looked up.

"Crap we gotta head back!" Sharon ran towards the direction she heard the explosion.

"What is happening?" Akaru looked around still confused.

"I'll explain on the way but for now hop on." Sumire said as she jumped on Viva's back.

Akaru scoffed. "Whatever." He jumped on the back holding on to Sumire as Viva took off in the sky. "You have underwear on under your trench coat now right?" Sumire's brow twitched as another smack was heard. "Ouch!"

* * *

 **That was chapter two, I really hope people liked this one and don't worry if your OC wasn't introduced yet it just means I don't really need them at this moment or for this Arc but if I said your accepted then your Oc will appear trust me. Just to let this be known not everybody OC's will be used in every Arc that goes for mine as well sometimes it will just be about others.**

 **I just didn't want people to think their OC won't be apart of the story so if I already PMed you back then know your in and for other people you can still send one in they just won't be used right away. But anyway in the next chapter an Arc officially begins and I can't wait but don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you thought about this chapter.**

 **If you have any issues or problems about your OC just PM me and we can talk lol I'm not mean people I'm willing to talk to you so we can fix the problem : )**

 **Chapter Three - Mirage Fairy Arc Begins**


	4. Chapter 3 - Mirage Fairy Arc Begins

_**A/N**_ _ **\- So my Arc finally begins I'm excited because I really have some cool stuff in mind for this Arc I just hope people like it. Also I wouldn't be able to do the fight scenes without my bestfriend so just know 50% of that is her work the other 50 is me. Anyway here is the update don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think!**_

* * *

 ***Chapter Three - The Mirage Arc Begins***

A loud explosion sounded off, Roman skidded back on his feet before coming to a stop he held his side. "Okay so this huge lizard isn't going to be that easy to take down after all, Lumina can't you do something!"

"Hard to do when he's not really throwing magic out that I can drain Roman!" Lumina called back out to him before glaring at Geiko her chains could be used to drain mostly elemental magic. But with him not really throwing any useful spells out she couldn't take anything away to throw it back at him.

"I got this one." Lily called out as she ran towards Geiko. "Let's see how you like this one!" Taking her hand she palmed the side of his leg, a reddish orange magic circle that had a symbol that vaguely looked like a begonia flower. It rotated on his leg a quick explosion went off this time it pushed Geiko back.

The spell Lily used was Landmine Touch it could generate an explosion through touch.

Geiko stumbled back he caught his balance letting out a growl he did a whole 360 turn. "You brats." He swung his tail hitting Lily.

"Ahhh Lumina look out!" Lily yelled.

Lumina quickly turned around she saw Lily coming at her at full speed. "This is gonna sting-oof!" Lily was thrown into her as both girls fell to the ground.

"Since you two like being so close I'll grant your wish." Geiko said as the same green magic circle from before appeared under them.

Blue like tape sprouted up taking the form of a pole both girls were bound to it, both of them struggling to get loose.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my Mondays!" Lumina called out.

"Not really all that bad it's a nice view up here." Lily chuckled.

A sweat dropped behind Lumina's head as she sighed. "That doesn't make this any better Lily."

"Hold on you two!" Roman called up to them.

"To what!" They called back down to him.

He scratched his head. "That's actually a good question." Noticing something out the corner of his eye Roman jumped in the air as Geiko's tail was coming to him. Landing back on his feet he glared up at him. "That the best you got?"

Geiko just let out a dark chuckle. "Roman that was a trap look behind you!" Lumina called out.

Roman perked his ears up confused until something hit him from the back, sending him flying forward. Taking his hand Geiko grabbed Roman up into his fist and squeezed making his struggling pointless.

"I'll deal with you two in a minute but time to make sure this pipsqueak stays out the way." Geiko said.

A green mist appeared on Roman as he let him go with ease, Roman was now completely shrunken down tiny size. "I'm gonna pip your squeak jerk wad!" Roman's tiny voice called out as he fell to the ground.

"He shrunk Roman...that's actually kind of cool." Lumina snickered.

"I'm small but still got good hearing!" Roman ranted.

"Now it's time to put an end to these little games." Geiko turned to Lily and Lumina with hungry eyes.

"Ahh!" Both girls screamed.

Geiko went to grab them. "Don't you dare Geiko!" A voice called out from over top of him. "Don't lay a finger on them."

"Hmm?" He looked up to see Sumire and Viva and smirked. "And if I do?"

"How about I show you what will happen." Sumire jumped off Viva taking her sword out her hair and eyes turned flaming red. "Nobody makes my clothes disappear and gets away with it." Red/Orange flame wings sprouted from her back as she flew in front of him with a glare.

Looking up Roman watched this. "Took her long eno-ahhh!" Roman was cut off by someone stepping on him.

"Roman! Where are you man?" Akaru called out looking around until he heard groaning under his foot, he lifted his foot up as Roman slowly fell from her shoe. "Ooops my bad."

"You really think you can hurt me with that little sword?" Geiko laughed.

Sumire smirked. "Nope but I know something that will!" Throwing her sword at down it caught him off guard holding up both hands a medium sized red magic circle appeared. "Wall of flames!" A huge wall of flames surrounded him trapping him inside he tried to get out. The pain and heat from the flames was to much, Sumire landed down in the circle of flames. "Now Sharon!"

Sharon took the book and threw it into the flames. "Noo!" Geiko yelled out as his body was now in flames he slowly but surely started to fade away until there was nothing but dust. Sumire sighed letting her walls of flames down, she walked over picking up her sword putting it away.

Her hair and eyes returned back to their normal colors as Viva returned to normal size. Viva jumped on Sumire's shoulder making her let out a giggle as she rubbed against her puring.

Roman returned back to normal size. "Woah being tiny is not funny, and thanks for stepping on me Akaru!"

"Not my fault you were tiny, how was I supposed to see you?" Akaru shrugged.

"Does anybody else hear screaming?" Roman brow raised, looking up he saw Lumina and Lily falling down his eyes widen. "Oh crap!" Both girls fell on top of him.

"You guys okay?" Sharon ran over with Sumire and Viva.

"Yeah," Lumina sighed. "Roman broke our fall."

Roman groaned still face first on the ground, his leg and arm twitching in pain.

"Can't say I feel sorry for you." Sumire crossed her arms over her chest.

"How did you guys know to burn the book?" Lily got up brushing herself off.

"We kinda just thought about it last minute." Sharon rubbed the back of her head, chuckling nervously. "If that didn't work we would had have to just try and kill Geiko."

"When it comes to destruction you guys sure know how to live it up to it's meaning." Akaru sighed his eyes narrowed over to Sumire.

"Speaking of that Akaru, where did you come from?" Roman rubbed his back wincing.

Sharon covered her mouth snorting out a laugh. "Sumire was playing with him in the nude."

"Was not !" Sumire whinned.

"Let's not bring that experience back up." Akaru's brow twitched.

"Why did you wanna see more?" Roman teased.

"Shut your mouth!" Sumire shouted.

Akaru closes his eyes. "I saw enough."

A red vein popped behind Sumire's head, clenching both fist by her sides she appeared next to him. "And what is that supposed to mean huh?!"

"Welp we should get this place cleaned up before Master sees this." Sharon sighed.

"Oh it's to late for that one." Mikage stood behind all of them glaring down with a dark aura surrounding him.

Sweat dropped behind everybody's head as they looked on with fearful looks.

"Ah hehehe hi Master." Sumire waved. "Were in trouble aren't we?" His glare hardened, as his eyes turn to slits. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say yes.."

 **Later at the Guild Hall**

"No one was really hurt so I guess that's okay, but the six of you got some nerve tearing up the town like that!" Mikage scolded all of them as he stood by the bar, they hung their heads down in shame. "You think from the last experience with that cursed book would teach you a lesson especially since we had to rebuild half the town."

"Sorry." Roman said with his ears now flatten. "But in my defense we didn't expect that lizard to be that big it was cool though." Mikage's brow twitched a zap of electricity smacked Roman on the head. "Ouch!" He rubbed his head. "I'll shutup."

"Not only do I have to explain to the Mayor why a giant lizard terrorized and destroyed the town. But also explain why one of my kids was flying through the air nude in the nude." Mikage eyes narrowed over to Sumire.

She was still wearing her black coat and holding Viva in her arms. "It wasn't my fault that Geiko made my clothes disappear."

"I was thrown into all of this LITERALLY!" Akaru exclaimed.

"That is true which is why your off the hook for this one Akaru but I will deal with the rest of you when I come back from talking to the Mayor." Mikage said walking past.

"Whew were safe for now then." Roman sighed. "Aaack!"

Mikage grabbed him by his collar dragging Roman with him towards the door. "Oh no, you will be extending the apology yourself since I know it was you who casted the spell in the first place. Who knows I might even figure out a one of a kind punishment just for you on the way there." He smirked evily.

Roman's eyes widen as he tried getting loose but it was pretty useless. "No wait Master we can talk this out! I promise no pranks for a whole hour!" He tried reasoning with him but Mikage continued walking. "Okay two hours! Don't do this to me Master I wanna live to see 30!"

The Guild hall door slammed shut. "Well it was nice knowing him." Akaru sighed.

"Yup." Sumire nodded.

"Pretty much." Sharon agreed.

"Ugh I need a drink." Lily sighed walking off. "Coming Lumina?"

"Yeah," She followed her over to a table.

"Um can somebody explain why I seen Master just dragging a crying Roman towards the Mayor's office?" A familar voice said as he walked over.

That voice belonged to eighteen year old Cyrus Sol who stood at 5'8 with light skin and a built athletic frame. He had black spiky hair with some covering his right eye, his eyes was a sky blue but his right eye turns crimson when angry.

"We're in trouble and Roman's gonna be the first to go." Sumire said.

"The hell did you guys do exactly?" Cyrus raised a brow, his Guild mark was azure and on his right shoulder he also had a black fire symbol tattoo on his back and a scar on his top right eye.

"Roman read a spell that released some evil lizard that made Sumire's clothes disappear, Roman tiny, and destroyed a small part of town." Akaru gave him the short version.

"Is it bad that this stuff sounds normal?" Cyrus asked.

"In this Guild no not really." Baku said walking over he took a seat on the bar stool.

Cyrus wears a white shirt with two red strips on each sleeve a red vest jacket, pair of black leather pants and red shoes. Two black fingerless gloves which he uses to control his magic he also has a fire crystal around his neck.

"You two are that comfortable to play in the nude huh?" Cyrus crossed his arms as he leaned back against the bar with a smirk.

"She was the only one nude!" Akaru pointed.

"It wasn't my fault!" Sumire stomped.

"Kinda both of your faults." Sharon said.

"This what our Guild has come to huh? Us talking about who was nude and who wasn't?" Eric asked walking over.

"Ask Sumire she's the one doing it." Cyrus chuckled anchoring his thumb toward Sumire.

Cyrus used a something called Volcanic Fire Magic, he can summon magma/lava which is consider more powerful but harder to master then fire spells. When he uses it his fire tattoo will lite up which people can see despite him wearing a shirt.

"Come on Cyrus at least be on my side for once here." Sumire sighed.

Melody walked over with her book in hand. "Here Sumire." She held up an outfit for her. "It's not what you usually wear but it is better then just wearing a coat."

It was a black long sleeve collar button down with a red plaid school girl skirt, black knee length stockings and brown shoes.

"Eh sorry Melody but red and black isn't really my thing." Sumire waved it off but jumped when Melody looked down at her with an evil glare and dark aura around her.

"Listen I went through a lot of trouble to find this so just put you and your nude butt in the outfit, k?" Melody said as her brow twitched.

Sumire was shaking in fear with her hands up in defense. "Mam yes mam!" She took it running away to quickly get changed.

"That was nice of you." Cyrus said almost shocked.

Melody scoffed closing her eyes. "She annoys me but I don't want her walking around here basically nude...specially not with you perverts." Saying that she walked away.

"Well the nice side was good while it lasted." Akaru said as they all agreed.

Eric shook his head. "She's really mean sometimes...I'm starting to wonder if that pony tail is to tight."

"I'm within ear shot Eric." Melody said plainly now sitting not to far away. "How about you come closer and say that?"

He chuckled nervously. "Because I like my life I will just stay over here where it's safe and closer to the door." The rest of the guys laughed at him.

Sumire walked out from the back after getting changed her hair was now back in it's normal style she was wearing the outfit Melody gave her, she sighed. "Better then nothing." Getting back in the hall she looked to see everybody eating, drinking and joking around making her smile. "Yeah, this is definitely home."

A little later Sumire, Akaru, Cyrus, Sharon, and Baku were sitting at the table talking.

Kouta walked through the door, he spotted Sumire and walked over to her. "About time I was looking all over for you, when did you get back Akaru?"

"A little while ago before a flying nude Sumire ran into me." His eyes narrowed over to her.

"What were you doing flying through the air nude?" Kouta asked now looking over at her.

"We were trying to destroy a huge lizard that Roman released from this prank book but it made my clothes disappear and threw me half across town." Sumire explained.

A sweat dropped behind Kouta's head. "Why do I even ask sometimes?"

"Well I see your in a better mood then earlier, what was your deal anyway?" Sumire folded her arms across her chest and leaned forward resting on the table.

"I just needed to take a peaceful walk alone." Kouta looked down.

Her brow raised. "Are you saying it's not peaceful when I'm around?"

"Yup." Melody answered as she was walking past heading to the bar.

Sumire pouted. "You guys are mean."

"Aw don't pout without you it wouldn't be fun." Sharon nudged her.

Sumire smiled. "Thanks Sh-"

"Then again we do still have Roman." Sharon pondered pressing her finger against her cheek.

"Stop helping me Sharon." Sumire glared.

"Hey, we all have our moments when we wanna be alone there's nothing wrong with that." Baku said.

"Says to the guy who's gonna be alone all his life." Dorian laughed as he walked over.

Baku glared his hand gripped the edge of the table breaking it, Cyrus looked from the broken table part before back at Baku he blinked a couple times. "Uhh you okay man?"

Ava walked over to them. "Here Baku maybe this cool drawing will cheer you up."

Baku took it his brows furrowed together confused but smiled. "This is a pretty drawing Ava thanks, wanna see Cyrus?"

Cyrus took it and looked it over his brows furrowed together. "It looks like some weird infected animal on paper wanting to be put out of his misery," He said plainly as Ava continued to smile. "Who drew this?" Ava smiled until she covered her face letting tears spill like waterfalls, Cyrus eyes widen as he frantically tried explaining. "Wait-no Ava I didn't know you made this! Crap I'm sorry!"

"You made her cry." Baku, and Dorian said in unison with sighs.

"Nice going Cyrus." Sharon smirked amused.

"Stop enjoying this." Cyrus pointed at her.

Sharon shrugged. "Kinda hard not to."

"Hey, I know what will be fun for us." Sumire spoke up getting Akaru and Kouta's attention.

"What?" Akaru finally asked.

"How about the three of us go on a job you can even pick it this time Kouta." She smiled.

Kouta gave her a look and sighed. "Fine I'm in...but I'm picking it."

"Eh why not the solo job didn't go as planned and we always did better as a team so count me in." Akaru nodded he looked over at Kouta. "What was wrong with the jobs Sumire picked before?"

Kouta closed his eyes. "I just wasn't that interested in them that's all."

Akaru gave his friend a skeptical look. "Sure go with that...for now." Saying that last part Kouta opened his eyes up and stared back at him.

Viva let out a small sound Sumire sighed petting her head. "Yeah, I don't know what's with with them either Viv." She looked at Kouta with a sad but skeptical look as well... _What are you hiding from me Kouta?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Cassie's voice rung out around the Guild hall. "Hey, Kouta you got a visitor!"

Kouta turned his head to the side confused the rest of the table looked on confused as well since nobody ever came to see him. He never talk about his family or old friends they figured the only thing he had close to family was the Guild.

"A visitor?" Kouta repeated.

"The boy at the table with the purple hair wearing the long coat is the one you want." Cassie pointed over to them.

She was standing by the door way with a girl next to her she looked no more then eleven or twelve at the most. The girl was 5'0 with pale skin, a skinny but fit frame, and green eyes she had purple hair that was a bit darker then Kouta's but hers stayed in a high pony tail with her bang cut across and two strands left out.

"Thank you very much miss." The girl bowed to Cassie before walking over closer to Kouta, to say she looked nervous was an understatement.

Everybody at the table stayed quiet and just watched as she approached them but Kouta kept his confused stare on her. She wore a strapped dark green knee length dress that almost looked fairy like, and a pair of green sandals.

"Um excuse me, are you Kouta Kagome?" She asked coming to a stop.

"Yeah that's me, but who the heck are you?" Kouta asked turning around to face her...something was very weird about the girl.

"I'm Shita." The girl smiled brightly as she tilted her head to the side. "It's really nice to see you again big brother Kouta." She said as his eyes widen hearing that.

...

"WHAT?!" The Guild yelled as everybody was quiet they stared at the two wide eyed, speechless, and mostly shocked.

"Welcome to the Guild Kouta's sister." Ava smiled unfazed.

Everybody else just fell over as Kouta continued to stare at the girl wide eyed.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Welp that was chapter three I'm happy that I got it out this week since that was a personal goal of mine to do so. But I hope people liked this chapter don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter also if you want to send in Villains for the Dark Guild then please do so, but see everybody in the next update!**

 **Chapter Four - Another Fairy?**


	5. Chapter 4 - Another Fairy?

**_A/N \- Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad people are loving their OC so far but like I said if you have a problem of how they are portrayed just PM me. Also don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think I enjoy feedback the most but anyway here is the update_**

* * *

 ***Chapter Four - Another Fairy?***

"Woah, I didn't know Kouta had a sister." Sharon said lowly.

"Me either even though he doesn't say it I thought we were his only family." Akaru folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, but she's so adorable!" Sumire smiled.

"Glad to see were on the same page." Akaru sighed.

"You must got the wrong person kid I don't have any siblings." Kouta said looking away from her.

"But-" Shita reached her hand out.

Kouta shot her a look. "Maybe you didn't really hear me the first time. I said I don't have any siblings and I don't remember ever seeing you before."

"But you use to live near Mirage Lake didn't you?" She asked as his eyes widen, Sumire looked over at him with a look of her own. "I know it's not the best place to remember but I came here-"

Kouta chuckled catching everybody off guard. "No it's not the best place to remember that's why I rather not hear it's name. Better yet I don't want anything to do with that place and if that's were your coming from I don't want anything to do with you."

Shita gasped at his cold tone and took a step back away from him, closing his eyes Kouta walked away and towards the door.

"Kouta! Hey not that's not cool, come back here!" Sumire ran after him.

"Woah I knew Kouta had a mean streak but ouch." Cyrus said with his chin rested in his palm.

"Yeah, what's gotten into him?" Eric asked.

Baku sighed. "Ain't nothing more tough then facing your past."

"That's true." Dorian nodded.

"I didn't mean to upset him." Shita looked down with sad eyes.

Feeling a hand rub the top of her head she looked up to see Cassie and was greeted with a warm smile. "It's not your fault hun and don't worry Sumire is probably gonna talk some sense into him."

"Sumire?" Shita tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, the pretty girl with the white hair." Cassie said. "How about you have a seat and wait for him to come back."

Shita nodded. "Um, okay."

Sharon continued looking at the girl until she noticed Akaru who hasn't said a word. "Yo Akaru?"

"Huh?" He quickly snapped out of it.

"You okay?" Her brow raised.

"I'm not the one you should be asking that question." Akaru said plainly as he got up walking towards the bar.

"Jeez is every guy on their time of the month around here." Sharon sighed.

"Guys don't get time of the months Sharon." Baku said.

"Rightt." Sharon said sarcastically. "Cyrus has his though he is always moody."

"Heard that." Cyrus spoke up.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Kouta!" Sumire continued running behind him, getting closer she came to a stop. "Hey would you stop for a sec." She asked breathing a little heavy from running.

Kouta froze and turned to the side. "What Sumire?"

"You know exactly what, why were you so mean to that little girl?" Sumire asked.

"Because she's bringing up stuff she has no business, and do you honestly buy that she is my sister?" He scoffed. "I mean come on."

Sumire shook her head. "Whether she is or not she came all this way to talk to you, don't you think you owe it to at least have a conversation with her?"

"I don't owe her or anybody from that place anything, why are you so mad anyway?" Kouta's eyes turned to slits. "Look let's just go on a job, alright?"

"No." Sumire said sternly. "One you didn't even pick a job out yet and two you aren't going anywhere until you talk to her."

"You are gonna make me talk to her?" His brow raised.

"Ugh." Sumire growled in annoyance. "I really don't know what's up with you and if you didn't want to take the job because it's to close to home you should have just said that. I would have understood and let it go but instead you keep hiding stuff from me."

"It's for your own good." Kouta looked down.

"What is? Ugh you know what just forget it." Sumire waved him off as she turned around walking off.

He noticed this and looked up. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the Guild to get some answers at least I know the kid will give them to me unlike my so called friend." Sumire said not bothering to look back at him.

Kouta watched her get a certain distance and scoffed. "Whatever." Saying that he walked back off in the opposite direction.

Sumire sighed as she made her way back to the Guild, she knew the past was a tough thing to talk about hers still brought a pain in her chest.

She looked up at the afternoon sky, raising her hand to make it look like she was touching it. "No matter where you go...the past always follows."

 **Back at the Guild...**

"No way!" Roman's jaw dropped, he was at the same table that Sumire once was. "Kouta has a sister, where is she?"

"Over there with Ava and we don't know if it's really his sister. He kinda blew her off and we haven't seen him or Sumire since then." Sharon explained.

"That's Kouta for you unfortunately." Roman sighed, he shoved his hands in his pocket and looked over at the little girl. "They look alike, but what is she here for?"

Akaru shrugged. "Don't know Kouta didn't let her get that far all she was able to mention was a place called Mirage Lake."

"That place." Roman's ears perked up in interest.

"You heard of it?" Cyrus brow raised.

"Yeah, we all heard of it's magic since somebody from the Guild uses it." Roman said but got confused looks from the table making him sigh. "Kouta uses Mirage Fairy Magic."

Sharon's head tilted to the side. "I thought it was just Fairy Magic that he used?"

"Well of course but not all Fairy Magic is the same and some come from different places. But that's not why the name is familiar to me an old wizard told me the tale of that place. I really don't know how true it is though." Roman says with a light shrug.

"If what is true?" Sumire asked, now next him.

"Ah! Don't do that!" Roman jumped with a hand over his chest. "You know I scare easily."

"Where's Kouta?" Baku asked.

"Don't know or care right now." Sumire said coldly.

"Somebody's got their lace underwear in a twist." Roman smirked.

A red vein popped behind Sumire's head, grabbing both of Roman cheeks, she started pulling them as she looked down at him with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Shut up, shut your mouth." Sumire said pulling them father apart. "Why can't you comfort me like any other fox bestfriend huh?"

A sweat dropped behind Baku, Cyrus, Akaru, and Sharon's head as they watched.

"Sumire can be pretty scary sometimes." Cyrus smirked.

"Must have learned that from me." Sharon smiled.

"That I believe." Akaru eyed her.

"Now what were you talking about? What old tale?" Sumire asked.

"Don't pinch and pull at my cheeks and expect me to start talking like nothing happened!" Roman exclaimed with a raised fist.

"Just tell us would yah." Sharon sighed.

Roman continued rubbing his face. "Fine I don't remember all of it but I heard that the Village that's right near the lake itself is haunted by some kind of angry spirit."

"This old wizard that told you this, he didn't happen to be drinking a bottle with a brown paper bag covering it?" Akaru asked raising a brow.

"What?" Roman asked before quickly shaking his head. "No of course not look I'm telling you the truth."

"He's not lying." A voice said behind him, they all turned around to see Shita standing behind them. "The lake is haunted which is another reason why I left."

"What's the first?" Sumire asked.

"I needed to see Kouta again but he doesn't remember me so I guess so much for that reunion." Shita looked down.

Sumire sighed. "Sorry I couldn't get him back here."

Shita looked over at her, she smiled. "It's okay I can tell you really tried your best."

"Can you tell us how the lake is...haunted?" Akaru asked.

Shita nodded taking a seat. "I can only recall what Ryokou told me she said years ago there was this kid that lived in the same village as us. While the other kids used to play outside and with each other he always stayed to himself. He was mostly found at the lake on the outskirts of the village, reading books that he borrowed from the villagers. But one day on purpose the other kids pushed him in the lake."

"For what?" Sharon said.

"Shh!" Everybody shushed her, she jumped with her hands in defense.

"Nobody knows why they did that to him but the boy almost drowned that day but lucky for him he was saved by someone." Shita looked down smiling slightly before it turned into a sad frown. "In the village I live in if you had magic you were cursed and if you were cursed, you were killed." Shita said lowly.

"Wait a minute they kill any magic users? What the hell kind of place is that?" Sumire asked, now a little scared.

"It's their personal belief." Baku answered. "It is rare since half the world is practically magic users but some places believe magic is a curse. So I don't find it shocking that they kill or burn any magic users in the village."

"Do you use magic kid?" Cyrus asked.

Shita nodded. "I use Fairy Magic, see." Holding out her palm, an orb of pretty fairy dust formed together creating a ball. Leaning forward she puckered her lips together and blew the dust away.

The fairy dust blew in Akaru's face. "Ah-woah!" He fell back with a sneeze.

Roman looked down at him and smirked. "Nice."

"Sorry Shita, can you continue with the story?" Sumire asked. "What happened to the boy after that?"

"Well after that incident the villagers found a couple months later that the boy was learning magic over by the lake. For that they banished him to the forset and set all of it on fire." Shita's tone went sad as their looks saddened. "That day the boy died but the villagers say his spirit never left. They say his spirit haunts the forest and every year on the anniversary of his death he comes back and terrorize the entire village. Which earned him the name 'The Devil of Mirage Lake' and because of that the villagers despise magic even more."

"Poor boy." Sharon said sadly.

"Yeah." Sumire agreed.

Akaru scoffed as he pulled himself up. "I hate people like that little do they know it's not the magic that's evil it's the user."

"Wait, if magic is not allowed then how come your still alive?" Cyrus asked, sensing something he saw the whole table giving him looks. "What? Oh come on I'm not the only one curious!" He sat back with a huff.

Baku sighed. "Not agreeing with how he said it but that is a good question, how are you still here?"

"Because of Ryokou." Shita looked down with sad eyes. "I had kept my magic a secret for years until one day I saw a little boy hurt. I didn't know he was from the village but after I used my magic to help him he looked at me like a monster before running away. After I told Ryokou she sent me away and told me to find Kouta. But I didn't mean to expose my magic that day and cause trouble."

Shita eyes watered until Sharon spoke up. "Hey, I'm sure she doesn't blame you Shita all you wanted to do was help."

"And don't worry about Kouta he will come around." Akaru said. "He can be a little rude but he's a good guy."

"Yeah, and you don't have to worry about us looking at you like a monster nobody around here will. That is unless Roman conjures up something else." Sharon eyes narrowed over at Roman.

"Oh let it go Sharon that was so in the past." Roman waved it off.

"That was like a hour or two ago!" Sharon glared.

"Okay, I'm not letting it go because I was flung through the air naked!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Guys there's a kid over here show some decency, would yah?" Cyrus looked over at them.

Roman's ears flattened. "Sorry Shita."

She looked over at him. "It's okay you guys are funny."

"Most of the time we get called annoying." Sumire says walking over to her. "But you can use magic around here freely and as much as you want." She smiled as she rested a hand on her head, ruffling her hair gently.

Baku nodded. "Yeah, and until we get this settled I'm pretty sure our master will let you stay with us."

"Of course he will. Don't worry Shita you will fit in just fine around this crazy place." Cyrus said plainly.

Shita looked around at them shocked before bowing her head. "Thank you, all of you." A tear slipped down her cheek as she started crying.

All of them were taken back. "Cyrus you made the poor girl cry." Akaru sighed.

"What? No I didn't!" Cyrus defended.

Roman shook his head. "First Ava, now Shita."

"Is making girls cry your thing Cyrus?" Sharon eyed him.

"No, no he didn't do anything." Shita shook her head. "Just feels great to be in around other magic users...I don't feel lonely anymore." She used the back of her hand to whipe her tears, her lips curved into a smile.

"Aww there's a smile we been waiting to see." Sharon giggled.

Sumire looked down at her. "If you don't mind me asking, who's Ryokou, Shita?"

Shita looked over at her. "Ryokou is the woman that took me in years ago. Even though she isn't I still call her my big sister since that what she acts like."

"Well that's sweet." Sumire smiled.

"So do you like our Guild hall?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah!" She nodded. "It's really beautiful in here, but what do you guys do here exactly?"

"Well we go on jobs and-"

"Roman!" A voice boomed through the Guild hall getting their attention.

Roman cringed at the sound, rubbing his ears he looked over his shoulder. "Great what did I do now-oof!" He was met with a kick to the gut sending him flying into the banister.

"Woah!" Sumire quickly ducked out the way to avoid being hit.

He groaned recovering he looked up to see Marcus Stowell standing in front of him. "What the hell Marcus man! What's your deal?" He glared making it back up to his feet.

"Here we go." Baku sighed, he closed his eyes and began sipping his drink.

Marcus rolled his sleeve up. "You lied about the forests with that Godess I went their and it was just some dirty old swamp!"

Roman started laughing, he held his stomach. "Dude that was just a rumour and second I didn't think you actually go. Your face was probably priceless!" He pointed.

Marcus jaw dropped. "It was a rumour?! You little sneak."

"Well I am a fox." Roman smirked, his eyes turning to slits.

"Ooh I've had enough of you!" Marcus pointed.

"Guys we have a guest here let's try and calm down." Sumire put her hands out trying to get them to settle down.

A vein popped behind Roman's head. "You wanna fight?!"

"Let's go!" Marcus yelled.

Before anybody could react Marcus and Roman both started brawling, Roman threw him across the Guild hall. Knocking tables and people out their chairs others fell into each other causing more fights to get started.

"Geez Roman!" Eric stood up his arm bumped into Melody's causing the cupcake she was about to eat to fall out her hand. "Would you cut it out and act civil for once."

Melody was shaking as she looked at the cupcake on the floor with teary eyes. "He made me drop my cupcake." She held a hand out for it, a foot landed on it smashing what was left. "Ahhh!" Her eyes widened as she let out a scream.

"Can't you all just chill out for one day?" Dorian asked. "Don't make me get involved in this."

"Watch it you oaf!" Melody growled out, she kicked him halfway across the Guild hall so it wasn't smashing her cupcake.

"Well this escalated quickly." Cyrus sighed.

"Roman your gonna tear the whole Guild down!" Akaru yelled.

Sharon shook her head. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Um does this happen a lot?" Shita asked as she was safely behind her.

"Pretty much but we try to stay out of it unless-ahh!" Sumire let out a scream when a mug full of beer hit the side of her face, sending her to the floor.

Sharon and Shita eyes widen. "Sumire!"

Sumire growled on the floor, all her hair slowly started turning red. "Alright..." She mumbled. "NOW I'M PISSED!" Her head lifted up showing her rage fire filled eyes.

"Ahhhh!" Sharon and Shita held in each other in fear.

"Which one of you morons threw that huh!" Sumire yelled marching over to them.

Roman was quickly punched back by Marcus he fell landing on Sumire as they both groaned on the floor.

"Hey you came to give me a hand." He grinned sitting up.

Her hand clenched into a fist. "No I came to kick your butt for starting this crap!"

Roman shrugged. "Welp might as well help anyway." He grabbed both her arms as his hands was now lit with his red fox fire.

Sumire looked at her body being engulfed by his flames her eyes popped out her head. "Why are you sitting me on fire?!"

Roman smirked evilly. "Chill out you already know that no flames can hurt you."

"That isn't the point!" Sumire yelled.

"Got me a new technique..." Roman lifted her up by both arms.

"No wait Roman don't!" The way she was lifted you could see her underwear.

"I call this one the Sumire fire launcher!" He threw her across the Guild at Marcus.

"Ahhhhh!" Sumire yelled. "Not fair next time I'm setting you on fire!

Marcus looked up seeing Sumire coming his way his jaw dropped. "Oh no-agh!" She fell back into him, sending them both flying into the wall.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Sumire whined as she was laid over Marcus.

"Man that really hurt-ugh." Marcus was now knocked out, as a ghost flew up from his mouth.

"Ahh! I killed Marcus!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Roman celebrated. "Bulls eye and right on the button."

"Heads up!" Somebody called out.

"Huh? Ouch!" Roman was hit with a table, he laid on the floor twitching in pain under the table. "That's really gonna leave a mark." He groaned.

"I better go see if he's okay." Sharon sighed walking off.

"Yeah, I'll go check on Sumire." Akaru nodded following her.

"Sorry you have to see this kid." Cyrus looked over at her.

Shita giggled watching the whole scene in front of her before looking back at him. "No worries their just being themselves it feels great to be in a place like this."

Baku and Cyrus smiled at her. "Wait a second?" Baku looked around. "Where's Viva?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Cyrus shrugged.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kouta sat at the top of the hill, his leg was pulled up to his chest as he had his arm propped up on his knee.

All he could think about was Shita and not to mention Sumire. He knew he hurt both of them and Sumire got it twice in one day. But Shita he knew he could have been nicer but once she mentioned Mirage Lake he couldn't. She looked familiar but he couldn't remember her then again he did everything to forget his childhood from back then.

Kouta looked down remembering that horrible day, his jaw tensed up. "I will always hate that place..." He mumbled quietly. "Always."

 _Flashback_

 _A young six year old Kouta was sitting by the lake reading with a content look. It was a book about Fairy's the story behind them and their magic._

 _A group of kids from the village were walking by, they stopped seeing him._ _"I don't get him." One little boy scoffed. "He's always just sitting by himself by that lake reading."_

 _"Yeah it's weird." Another one said._

 _A little girl nodded. "He never wants to play with any of us he just sits there reading those stupid books."_

 _"Hey I got an idea come here." The boy motioned them to follow him as he ran off._

 _Kouta turned a page. "Hmm I wonder could I ever do magic." He pondered, hearing a branch snap he quickly turned around. "Hm? Ah!"_

 _Two hands quickly pushed him, he fell inside the lake with a loud splash as the book flew up in the air. He popped his head out the water coughing but was struggling to stay up t_ _he kids laughed running away not realizing he couldn't swim._

 _"Somebody help!" Kouta coughed. "Please help me I can't swim! Please." He faded out due to water getting inside his lungs and started sinking to the bottom. The last thing he could see was the light of the sun before he fell unconscious._

 _Another loud splash echoed through the lake, a hand grabbed Kouta's, pulling him up to the surface with them. A girl let out a deep breath as they both popped up from the water. Her long curly burgundy hair was soaking wet, her wet bangs fell over her eyes she looked no more then 16._

 _Holding Kouta closer to her chest she brought him back on shore but closer to the forests and out of sight. Laying him down she looked at him, her blue eyes showing nothing but sadness._ _She layed her hand over his stomach, a pretty crystal blue light appeared. After a minute she took her hand away, Kouta coughed up the rest of the water making her sigh out of relief._

 _His body was still shaking from the fear, he opened his eyes and was met with a familiar face his eyes widened. It was the girl that lived in the village but she stayed in the forests more then her own home._

 _"Ryokou?" Tears started to form as he looked at her. "I-I was just r-reading I swear."_

 _Ryokou smiled before hugging him, she cradled the back of his head. "I know you were it's okay...your safe now." She rubbed his back listening to him cry, pulling away she handed him something. "I think you dropped this."_

 _"My book." His shakey hand grabbed it, looking up at her he was met with a warm smile. "Thank you Ryokou!" He hugged her waist crying into it._

 _Ryokou looked down smiling, rubbing the top of his head. "Anytime." She giggled._

 _End flashback_

A breeze flew by, he closed his eyes. "I miss you...Ryokou." Kouta said lowly looking up the moon.

Feeling a presence he turned around to see Viva in her true form she walked up and sat beside him. He stared at her for a second, closing his eyes he looked back ahead and back at the night sky.

 **Back at the Guild**

"So this girl is a relative of Kouta's?" Mikage asked, him and Cassie were walking on the path towards the Guild. "That's pretty interesting."

"You believe it?" Cassie asked him.

Mikage hummed. "It's not impossible but until we get more answers and figure it out I can't send the little girl away. Specially if she needs our help that is not the kind of Guild that we are."

"Yeah, I know." Cassie looked down. "I just feel bad for Kouta his past coming from nowhere and basically smacking him in the face."

"I do agree it's sad but I don't feel bad for him." Mikage said, Cassie looked at him shocked. "Before anyone can become a great wizard they have to overcome their past. Trust me when I tell you that is the only thing that holds a lot of us back. You of all people know that, right Cassie?" His eyes narrowed over to her.

Cassie gasped before looking away. "I suppose."

He smiled, opening the door to the Guild hall and saw the whole Guild fighting.

A sweat dropped behind Cassie's head. "So much for a peaceful night." Hearing zaps of electricity she looked to her side a dark aura surrounded Mikage. "Ah!" She jumped.

Mikage's brow twitched in anger, loud booms filled the Guild hall. "WOULD YOU ALL STOP ACTING LIKE I RAISED YOU WITH NO HOME TRAINING!"

Everybody quickly freezed as it grew completely quiet the only thing that was heard was coughing and people clearing their throat.

"Welcome back Master." Ava smiled waving, a sweat dropped behind Baku and Cyrus head's as they looked at her.

"Ava." He nodded before turning back to everybody. "Now who started it this time?"

"Roman." They all pointed to him.

His jaw dropped. "Oh you bunch of snitches! Ahh!" He was quickly electrocuted, his body twitched. "Anybody smell anything burning?" Roman asked before falling to the ground with a thud.

"Now get my Guild hall looking decent again please." Mikage said sternly, he walked down the steps and over to Sumire's table. "You must be Shita?"

Shita peaked from behind Sharon, she walked in front looking up at him. "Yes sir it's really nice to meet you." She said nervously.

"Well aren't you adorable." He chuckled. "There's no need to be afraid I'm not always that mean."

Sumire raised a brow _'Yeah, right'_ she thought to herself.

Mikage shot her a look from the side making her jump, with her hands up in defense. "I didn't say anything I swear!"

"That means she did." Akaru smirked as Sharon laughed.

Mikage turned back to Shita. "Do you mind telling me who sent you to find Kouta?"

"A woman named Ryokou she said that I would be safe with him. I had only seen Kouta a couple times but he was young back then and so was I. But I know it's him he is my big brother just like she told me." Shita said confident. "We even use the same magic...though mine may be weaker."

"Another Fairy Magic user." Mikage said, he ruffled Shita's hair and sighed. "I believe you little one and until we figure it out you stay here with us, understand?"

"Yes." She nodded looking down.

"Good now just make yourself right at home here." He turned around walking away. "Baku, and Cassie?"

"Yeah?" Baku looked up.

"Come with me to my study." Mikage said heading to the steps both of them shared confused looks but followed him.

"Isn't this fun Shita you get to stay!" Sumire smiled, hopping in front of her.

Shita nodded. "It is, but what about Ryokou?"

"Well we can go save her." Sharon said, folding her arms. "I'm sure the master won't mind it's a simple rescue mission."

"Y-You would do that?" Shita looked at the two shocked.

"Of course." Sumire nodded. "Just let us talk it out with our friends then you and this Ryokou can come and stay with us-"

Sumire was cut off by Shita hugging her waist, she looked down shocked. "Thank you."

"No problemo." Sumire giggled.

 **Later**

The Guild hall was back to being calm as everybody was mostly just sitting around eating, talking and drinking. Shita was sitting at one of the tables, her head and arms were down as she was taking a little nap.

Kouta walked in and was quickly greeted by other Guild mates, he walked over to were he saw Shita and looked down at her.

She shuffled a bit before mumbling something in her sleep. "Ryokou..."

His eyes widened _'She knows Ryokou too?'_ he thought to himself.

"Kouta there you are." Roman walked over to him. "You doing okay?"

He turned around. "Hey, and yeah I'm fine."

"Good you had us worried about you, and just to let you know she's not a bad kid." Roman motioned to Shita.

Kouta looked back at her. "Yeah I guess not, where's Sumire?"

"Ehhh." Roman rubbed the back of his head nervously making Kouta raise a brown in question. "Come see for yourself."

They walked over to were they saw a drunk Sumire on floor smiling with her eyes closed. "Kouta, Kouta, hey Kouta." She giggled.

Kouta's brow twitched. "What the! Sumire how in the-what happened? Somebody explain why she is rolling around on the floor drunk!"

"Woo, ah-hehe." Sumire giggled rolling around, Viva was still in her larger form she looked down at her master with a sweat drop behind her head.

"Well somebody over here invented Sake buns and forgot to tell Sumire and she well overdosed on them you can say." Cyrus said as he was pointing to Roman.

"Kouta, aha." Sumire giggled as she crawled up Kouta from behind. A red vein popped behind his head she rested her head on his back.

"Roman you idiot." Kouta sighed.

"Not my fault! I told her to taste one not the whole bin." Roman defended.

Kouta shook his head. "Well I'm taking both of them home, Viva can you grab the kid." The fox sent him a nod before walking off.

"Where are you taking Shita?" Akaru asked.

"With me I'm not letting her just sleep here on some hard table all night." He said plainly.

"Aw Kouta your so nice!" Sumire hugged him taking them both off balance they fell to the floor with a thud. "Let's do that again." She giggled.

"I swear a drunk Sumire is worse then a sober one." He growled. "You are never drinking again!"

After getting everything they left out Shita was asleep and riding comfortably on Viva's back. Sumire was riding on Kouta's back as they walked through the town that was only lit up by the light posts.

"Kouta, come on Kouta, I wonder where the heck Sake come from?" Sumire asked.

"Other drunk people with no lives." He said plainly, keeping his gaze forward.

"Oops we didn't even take a job yet were such slackers, can we take one tomorrow?" Sumire asked, she pouted when she didn't receive an answer. "Kouta are you listening to me? I'm talking to you." She whined.

He closed his eyes, wincing from her whining. "Ugh! I hear you Sumire."

"Your yelling at me again." She said sadly he was about to apologize until she laid her head on his back. Sumire let out a loud sigh he stopped looking back at her. "But that's only because you care about me, right?" She said the last part lowly with a smile before dozing off to sleep.

Kouta continued looking down at her. "Right..." He answered lowly before beginning to walk again.

 **Elsewhere..**

A loud explosion went off in Mirage forests. "Agh!" A woman fell to the ground holding her bleeding arm.

"Where is she Ryokou?" A man stood above her his red eyes staring down at her with a glare. He had brown shoulder length spiky hair.

"What are you talking about?" Ryokou lifted herself up, her arms shaking weakly as she did.

"Stop playing stupid with me!" Taking his foot he kicked her hard.

"Ah!" Her body hit a tree before she fell to the ground with a cough.

"Where's the girl? And I'm only gonna ask one more time my patients is seriously running thin with you." His hand glowed white, he raised his arm at her a huge magic circle appeared.

Ryokou smiled. "She's safe Gora and that's all I'm telling you about Shita nothing more. And the person I sent her with isn't gonna let a guy like you anywhere near her." She glared at him. "I promise you that."

"You leave me no choice then Ryokou...die you stubborn woman!" His magic circle rotated. "White drive!" A huge white blast shot out heading straight towards her.

A tear slipped from her eyes. "Goodbye Shita, and Kouta...I'll miss you." She smiled.

The blast went off lighting the whole forests up, some trees were gone due to the blast. All the dust and everythingcleared up, Ryokou was laid out completely motionless.

Gora looked over at her lifeless body and scoffed rolling his eyes. "She should have just told me...it wouldn't have ended that way then again." He pondered before letting out a laugh.

"Wow Gora you made a mess." A woman said walking out the shadows with a couple people following. She had midnight black hair with a long black blade attached to her hip.

"Woah you actually killed her!" One guy said happily looking over at Ryokou.

The girl with the shoulder length pink hair scoffed. "Doesn't matter he still didn't get the information we needed."

"Shutup." Gora snapped. "Chi?"

The woman with the black hair raised a brow. "Yeah?"

"Get something from the house that has the girl scent give it to one of the hounds and let them sniff her out. Bring her back and destroy anybody that gets in the way of you taking her also take these idiots with you they annoy me."

"What are we doing all of this for a little kid for?" Chi asked.

"That little kid is gonna be the success to us seeing our master again. Once she breaks the second seal on this place Master Jural will rise and we can take back Mirage." Gora smiled wickedly.

"Taking back what's ours? I'm definitely in." Chi smirked.

 **To be continued..**

* * *

 **Whew! I finally got this chapter out it would have been sooner but I deleted the first one by mistake. So because you guys had to wait I decided to make this chapter longer I hope that's okay. But a lot happened in this chapter so don't forget to read and leave me a review telling me what you think about it I really love feedback so don't be afraid to review, Until the next update!**

 **Chapter Five - A Beach Day Gone Wrong**


	6. Chapter 5 - A Beach Day Gone Wrong

**_A/N_** ** _\- Hey guys! Sorry for a late update me and my best friend were just coming up with some ideas and brainstorming. Anyway thanks for the reviews and everything but here is the update!_**

* * *

 ***Chapter Five- A Beach Day Gone Wrong***

The next morning Kouta sat on his green living room couch. His feet was propped on his coffee table while he was reading a book from the shelf he had.

"Um Kouta?" Shita peaked in.

"What is it?" His eyes continued to scan the page.

"Can we talk?"

Kouta sighed closing the book. "I guess we both have questions that do need answers so yeah come on over."

Shita walked in more and sat on the couch. "Is there anything specific you wanna know?"

"Two questions actually, one how are we related? And two how do you know Ryokou?"

"It's simple we have the same parents." Shita smiled. "I only met mom though dad had died a couple months after I was born."

"You met her?" His eyes widen shocked.

"Yeah, didn't you?" Her head tilted to the side.

Kouta closed his eyes looking down. "Unfortunately no they gave me up a long time before that. Because of them I ended up in that God for saken village."

"I'm sure there's a reason why they had to do what they did...if it means anything mom didn't live that long after I was born. She died a month before I turned four and after that I ran into Ryokou who took me in." She touched her chest with her hand. "I don't know how she already knew we were related but she just did. I wanted to talk to you but I was to shy and scared you would reject me. So every time she went to see you I would go with her but hide until you left. In a way it's not your fault that you didn't remember me I assumed Ryokou told you about me."

"I wish she would have." Kouta scoffed, Shita looked down with a sad look until she felt a hand plop on top of her head. She looked up at Kouta shocked from the interaction. "I wish I could have been there for you more at least neither us would have been alone."

"I had Ryouko and y-you well you had all your friends so in a way." Tears fell down her cheeks as she smiled up at him. "Neither of us was truly alone."

Kouta cracked a smile. "Your right I do have them...and now you too." He ruffled her hair.

"Would you like to see what mom looked like?" Shita asked.

"You have a picture?"

"Something like that." She smiled.

Taking both her hands she rubbed them together as fairy dust started to cover them. Extending her right hand, she held her palm out as the dust floated up taking the form of a square mirror.

Kouta eyes turned to slits as he looked into it more his eyes widened when a different reflection appeared. It was a woman smiling back at him she had pale skin with a beautiful face structure. She had long curly purple, waist length hair with almond shaped green eyes.

He reached his hand out to touch her but slowly retrieved back, his gaze fell to the floor. "You look just like her."

"So do you." Shita said letting the fairy dust return back to her palm as she played with it.

"Who taught you Fairy Magic?"

"The same beings that taught you even though Ryokou said this was always our magic we just had to unlock it. Mines isn't as strong as yours yet I guess because I'm still young." She blew it away as it faded into thin air. "I'm worried about her."

"Ryokou, why?"

"She looked really worried before I left." Shita looked down. "And it's all because I used my magic to help that boy if I knew he was from the village I wouldn't have helped him."

"Ryokou's stronger then you think but I will go see her tomorrow since she owes me answers to-"

"You can't!" Shita cut him off. "Tomorrow is the birthday of that spirit that haunts Mirage Lake he might go after you."

"Trust me he won't." Kouta said sternly.

"How do you know that for sure?"

Kouta let out a sigh before looking over at her. "Shita the Devil of Mirage Lake is my nickname." Her eyes widened. "When they banished me and set the forests on fire..I never died that day but I let them think I did."

Shita looked lost for words, swallowing the lump in her throat she started talking again. "Your the boy that the little kids try to drown?" Her tone was sad she knew he been through a lot but that was horrible.

"Yeah, I'm him but look don't go feeling sorry for me and don't let this fool you. I'm really a devil like those villagers say I am-" Kouta was cut off by her hugging his waist he looked down at her shocked.

"Your not a monster or a devil the only thing you are to me is my big brother." She smiled.

Hearing that made his features soften he just closed his eyes _'Thank you Shita.'_

 **Back at the Guild**

"Ugh!" Sumire groaned her head was face first on the table. "It's so hot today man."

"Tell me about it with everybody mostly out on jobs it's kind of boring around here." Sharon sighed. "Oh hey there's Cyrus and Roman, yo you guys!"

"What's up." Roman smiled as the two of them walked over. "Uh why does Sumire look half dead?"

Sharon shrugged. "Because she is."

"And because it's so hot." Sumire held up her hand.

"Sure that isn't your magic just messing with you?" Cyrus asked.

Sumire lifted her head up, her brow raised. "Why would it?"

Cyrus shrugged his shoulders. "Well Roman is always calling you a hot head."

"Guilty." Roman grinned.

"The nerve." Sumire scoffed. "And I'm not a hot head thank you. If anything I'm a strong helpful inspirational wizard."

"Where did the helpful and inspirational part come from?" Sharon chuckled.

A backdrop scene of sparkles fell behind Sumire. "I'm helpful by inspiring others with my inner and outer beauty." She smiled.

"You help me laugh." Roman cut her off with a snicker. "By saying stuff like that." He laughed holding his stomach.

Her jaw dropped, red veins popped around her. "Your so rude!" She exclaimed jumping on him, taking him down.

Cyrus shook his head at them. "Anyway we came here to invite you two to the beach with us, that's if you wanna go?" He looked to Sharon.

"Ooh the beach! I'm totally in." Sumire jumped up excited.

Roman rubbed his head. "For a girl that uses fire you really love water to."

"So let me be different." Sumire folded her arms across her chest.

"A beach day does sound like fun." Sharon stood up. "Who else is going?"

"Well we were going to ask Kouta and Shita if they would want to join in. Anybody you two wanna invite?" Cyrus asked.

Sumire eyes scanned the Guild she saw Melody sitting in the corner reading. "Yeah I got someone, be right back." She walked over to the other side of the Guild hall. "Hey, Melody?"

Her eyes flicked up while she was in mid reading. "What is it Sumire?"

"Well a couple of us were going to beach since it's a hot day, do you wanna come?"

"Why are you inviting me?" Melody's brow raised.

"You've been taking jobs for three weeks straight so I kinda thought that maybe you wanted to take a break." She smiled.

"This is how I take breaks." Melody said plainly, she saw Sumire's features sadden and sighed. "But I guess a day at the beach wouldn't be to bad so sure."

Sumire grinned. "Awesome! Be ready to leave in a bit." She waved as she walked back over to her friends. "Good news Melody's coming with us."

Roman looked down at her with a raised a brow. "How'd you pull off that miracle?"

"I can be very persuasive yah know." She winked.

"Sure that's what we're gonna call it." Roman patted her head, taking her hand she put it behind him and flames sprouted up. "Ya-ouch!" He jumped in the air holding his butt.

"I'm gonna go invite Kouta, come on Viva!" Sumire called out waking the demon cat from her slumber. She stretched before following her master out the Guild hall to find Kouta.

"Make sure to meet infront of the entrance of town by one so we can leave!" Cyrus called out to her.

Sharon stood up. "Well I'm going to go home and get a couple things, meet up with you two later." She waved leaving out.

Cyrus waved before looking back at Roman who was still trying to recover from having his butt burned. "She sure got you this time."

"Oh shutup." Roman folded his arms he looked around and noticed something. "Hey, where's Cassie and Baku? I was gonna invite them but couldn't find them anywhere."

"I'm not sure, hey Ava?" Cyrus called her over.

Ava walked over with a tray in hand. "Goodmorning Cyrus, and Roman." She smiled. "What can I get you two?"

Cyrus shook his head. "Nothing we just wanted to know if you seen Baku and Cassie we haven't seen them since last night."

"Oh, Master had a job he wanted them to take since he was gonna be at a conference all day today." She said.

"Huh?" Roman blinked. "I wonder what's that about."

 **Meanwhile...**

Baku and Cassie were walking along the dirt road towards west of Fiore.

"Wow Master couldn't have picked a better day to do this, why are we doing this again?" He asked as he was walking with his arms behind his head.

"Well he wanted us to dig up more on the Mirage village I mean all we know so far is that they hate and burn magic users. But it doesn't say why which is weird because their has to be a reason behind all this." Cassie said. "The only person that can tell us is an old mage not to far from here that actually lived there."

"Well it's obvious he saw warning signs and made a run for it. I don't blame him either that place sounds sick." Baku scoffed.

Cassie nodded. "It may be sick but we can't judge...not until we know the full story that is."

"That's true." Baku said as they were now walking through the forests. "Stay close...this place feels off."

"Yeah, no kidding." Cassie agreed as she felt the atmosphere in the air change.

They walked deeper inside until they got into the center of the forest and saw a little house but the place was a mess. Trees were broken down, the house looked broken into it looked like a tornado hit but just that one area.

"Woah, the hell happened here?" Baku questioned.

"I don't k-" Cassie was cut off when she saw Baku walk in the house. "What the! Baku you can't just walk in people house's it's against the law."

"Yeah, yeah mom I hear you." He said sarcastically while waving her off. "You coming or what Cas?"

She sighed but followed him inside and was in awe at the house it was a mess but definitely looked like the home of a wizard. Feeling something crack under her feet she stepped back to see a picture frame shattered.

Cassie picked it up seeing a picture of a young man with a boy on his shoulders. "I wonder who this is?"

"Um Causie you may wanna come over here." Baku called out.

Putting the picture away she quickly followed the sound of his voice and found him in a room. "What is it?" She asked until she saw an old man lying in the bed unconscious. "Oh no." Her eyes widened as she ran over to check on him.

Baku looked down at him with side eyes. "He's beaten up pretty bad I'm guessing whoever did this wanted him to die here."

"Poor guy," She took her jacket off and kneeled down beside him. "Sir, can you hear me?" He gunted before wincing in pain. "My name is Cassie I'm gonna help you just stay with me, okay?" The man squeezed her hand lightly making her smile, she stood up. "Help me find some stuff I can use. The quicker his fever go down the better."

"Right." He nodded, and started looking around.

Cassie found some rags and got some water, she put a cold rag on his forehead and stayed kneeling down by his side. She used the rest to ease the bleeding and bruising down a bit but he started breathing more heavier.

"I'm doing my best but...I may have to use Rebirth for him." Cassie said as she dipped the rag in the water.

"You sure about that?" Baku asked. "That spell always takes up a lot of your magic energy you have to be careful."

"I'll be fine and it may restore his energy but the pain, bruising and bleeding I can't really do anything about that will have to heal naturally." She put the rag back in the bowl before drying her hands off.

Cassie laid her hands on the older man's chest a pretty soft blue light shined up as she transferred her energy to him while Baku watched. He wasn't upset that she was using it but that spell always took a lot out of her. But Cassie never was really a one to show weakness so she would just brush it off like it doesn't affect her.

The spell she was using was Rebirth it was a healing magic that transfers energy from herself to another. This weakens the caster but restores the other persons magic energy.

After a minute she removed her hands and caught herself before she could collapse on the floor. "You okay?" He walked over getting down on one knee. "I told you not to overdue it."

"Funny I'm usually telling you that." Cassie scoffed before letting him help her to her feet. "Now I just need to find some bandages around here."

The old man stirred in his sleep making both of them look down. "Guess we should take that as a good sign."

"Yeah," She nodded. "I just really wonder who would do something like this and why."

"I don't really ask to many questions...we might not like the answer." Baku said as he left the room.

"Can't argue with that." Cassie sighed.

 **Back with the others..**

"Yay! Were here last one in is stupid!" Sumire called out running towards the ocean. Her hair was up in a high pony tail as she wore a black ruffled two piece bikini set.

Sharon shook her head. "Really Sumire?" She had on a cheetah print bikini set.

"This is a beach, wow it's really beautiful." Shita said looking around in awe she had on a green and black stripped one piece. "Thanks for buying this for me to Sharon."

She looked down at her. "No problem but Sumire was the one that picked it out."

"Come on you two don't leave me here alone!" Sumire called out from the water.

"Haha cannon ball time!" Roman called out jumping into the air he landed in with a loud splash as all the water landed on Sumire. He poked his head up from the water with a grin she spit the water out like a fountain. "I'm so the cannon ball King."

He just had on his black swim trunks with his hair out it's pony tail.

"You're the king of something." Cyrus smirked amused he looked over to see Melody in a chair sun bathing. "Not getting in Mel?"

Melody threw her hand up waving. "Nope I'm good right here." She had on a black bikini top and red swim shorts with floral designs on both of them. Turning around she saw Kouta on a beach towel under an umbrealla with his eyes closed. "Not getting in?"

"No but just wake me up when it's time to go." He said plainly before rolling over on his side.

"Sure." She laid back closing her eyes.

"Kouta's not getting in?" Sharon asked as she caught the beach ball from the other side of the water.

"You should already know by now that Kouta doesn't like swimming for some reason." Cyrus said as he was floating pass on his back.

"Well Shita seems to like it." She smiled pointing.

"Hm?" Cyrus tilted his head up to see Shita and Viva playing by the shore were waves were still crashing up by the surface. "It's her first time at a beach so I'm guessing she is happy."

Sumire sprouted back up from the water with a giggle, she looked up at the sun that was beaming down. Feeling something off she looked to turn around but quickly got her waist grabbed by two arms. Roman laughed holding her up her eyes went wide as she let out a scream in shock.

"Hahaha hey guys check this out!" Roman said walking backwards in the water with a frantic Sumire. "German suplex in the water!"

"Roman no-AHH!" Both of them fell backwards in the water with a splash making Sharon and Cyrus jump out the way.

Cyrus rubbed his head. "Only those two know how to be reckless even in water."

"It's their specialty." Sharon sighed.

"That was awesome!" Roman laughed as he pointed at her.

Sumire was still shaken up, she glared over at him. "There was nothing funny about that! Stop practicing new moves on me."

Roman floated in the water, his arms rested behind his head as he kicked his feet lightly. "Got nobody else to do it with besides you give the best reactions."

"Glad to see my scared reactions are amusing." She rolled her eyes.

He smirked but noticed something. "Looks like your gonna need a new swimsuit soon."

"What, why?" Sumire looked down at her bathing suit. "I just brought this one not to long ago."

"Well it looks like your top is ready to pop which I can see why. it kinda looks like they got bigger then what they were before." He pointed as her cheeks turn red catching this he smirked mischievously and walked closer to her. "Then again I could always find a spell to make them smaller. But that would come down to me doing a lot of touching in that area."

Sumire held her chest backing away from him. "No! I think I'm good Roman thanks anyway." Her whole face was turning red by the second.

"Come on no harm done and I am your best friend after all so it shouldn't matter." He grabbed her shoulders bringing his face closer to hers. "Right Sumire?"

She tried to get words out but found herself babbling she watched him snicker from her reaction. Realizing he was teasing her again a red vein snapped behind her head as her fist clenched by her sides.

Sumire let out a low growl. "GO TAH HELL ROMAN!" She used her foot to kick him high in the sky and far away from her.

Shita was laughing and playing with Viva until Roman crashed a little ways in front of them, he quickly jumped back up. "Geez Sumire take a joke!"

"Are they always like that?" Shita asked looking down at Viva who nodded. "Well at least their just being their selves."

A flute song began to play making Shita turn her attention to the forests her eyes turned to a faded black. The melody was soft and catchy this made her stop playing and walk towards the forest.

Viva's hair spiked up in fear seeing the little girl walk off and act strange. But nobody else seemed to notice or hear the muisc only Shita could. Not taking any chances she quickly followed after the little girl.

Shita continued walking ahead as if she was in a complete trance, Viva tried her hardest to get her attention to stop. But was ignored, they walked deeper in the forest as she could still hear the flute being played.

In the middle of the forest a young man sat on the top of a big boulder, one of his legs were propped up to his chest.

He had on blue jeans with small rips in them, a black collared coat with a outline to it. His coat was open showing his abs as he had a pretty built and athletic shape.

The guy looked no more then 18 he was 6 feet with jet black, chest length hair. It was straightened out and very neat his bangs fells across his forehead and over his eyes. Some of it was pulled to the back and clipped up in a half bun while the rest stayed out.

Once Shita got to the center where he was he stopped playing and it quickly snapped her out of it. "Huh? Viva, what happened? Where are we?" She looked down at her but the demon cats glare stayed forward she followed her gaze and saw the man. "Who is he?"

"Well you really aren't that hard to manipulate it would seem Gora gave you to much credit." The man smirked lowering his black weird shaped flute.

"You lured me out here? Why did you do that!" Shita yelled up to him.

He opened his eyes showing crystal yellow/orange ones he just looked at her still smirking and flashing off his right earring. It was one that matched his eyes it was in a shape of a diamond and dangled. He also had some rings on a couple of his fingers on each hand.

"Answer my question." Shita said sternly.

"You gonna make me?" His brow raised, Viva transformed in her true form and stood in front of Shita, barring her teeth at him. "Oh I get it the demon kitty is gonna make me, is that it?"

"No were just gonna leave...come on Viva." Shita tugged on her fur.

He chuckled resting his chin in his palm. "Your not going anywhere brat." Snapping his finger a orange rotating magic circle appeared under them. "Take one step and your gonna regret it."

Shita glared at him while still holding on to Viva. "What do you want?"

He just smiled at her closing his eyes.

 **Meanwhile...**

Cassie looked out the window and saw Baku looking around outside for some clues that led to this unfortunate event. The mans house was a mess on the inside things were broken, destroyed and thrown all over the place.

Hearing a grunt of pain she walked back over to the man and sat by his bed side to check on him. A look of shock crossed her face when he slowly opened up his eyes.

The man turned his head to the side looking at her. "Young mage did you do this?"

Cassie nodded. "I did all my body would let me the rest is up to you now."

"I'm afraid my body doesn't have long." He closed his eyes making her look down saddened. "Can I ask why your here? And why you would help me?"

"Well me and my friend originally came here to ask you about the past dealing with the village near Mirage. But you were injured and your health meant more at the moment. Lets just say I come from a Guild that teaches you to help others." She smiled.

"What is this Guilds name?" He asked looking back at her.

"Karneval." Cassie answered.

"Karneval." He repeated but with a smile. "Such a strange but yet still beautiful name."

"Can you tell me who did this to you?" She asked resting a hand on top of his.

"Black Ace's, they came here for the same reason as you did actually although they weren't very nice. The four that came here demanded answer's and asked about a little girl." He coughed, clearing his throat.

Cassie eyes widened. "Shita but that means if they didn't find her here..." She quickly stood up knocking the chair back in the process. "Oh no Sumire, Kouta!"

 **Back with Sumire**

"Shita! Viva!" Sumire called out, looking around. "Where are you guys it's time to go!" She still had her bathing suit on but she wore her white hooded jacket too.

"You see them?" Sharon asked walking over.

"No I don't get it they were right here not to long ago, when did they even leave?" Sumire asked.

"Maybe Viva took the kid to the bathroom." Roman walked over now fully dressed with his hair still out.

Cyrus walked over as he was dressed now to. "Still they should have been back, yo!" He waved over to Kouta and Melody who were walking over. "You see them?"

"No and we practically walked around all the known spots we got absolutely nothing. I thought you guys were watching her?" Melody asked.

"We were." Sumire said. "But Viva wouldn't let anything happen to her it's weird because I summoned her back to my side twice."

Kouta looked at the sunset with a worried look he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Were not gonna get anywhere talking about it come on let's search in the forest."

As soon as he said that a loud explosion went off making all three of them turn their attention to the trees.

"Let's go!" Sharon called out as they all wasted no time running towards the forest.

Before they could even get close a blast of wind striked them, sending all of them back and into the sand. They stayed down trying to protect their selves as the strong wind was still coming at them with full force.

"What the hell, who's using wind magic?" Melody cursed shielding herself.

"I don't know but it's strong that's for sure." Sharon shouted.

"We don't have time for this crap right now." Kouta growled holding an arm in front of his eyes to keep the sand and wind away.

The wind stopped, as the sand and everything started to clear up it showed three other figures in the shadow. Everybody stood up getting themselves together as the sand and dust was completely cleared.

"Who the heck are all of you?!" Sumire shouted pointing a finger at them.

There was two girls and one guy but the other thing with them looked more like a big hell dog though it was the same size as Viva. It was black with gray on the bottom of it's paws and on the tip of it's tail.

"I think we will ask the questions here." The woman with the long black hair said, she had purple like eyes. While her hair stopped at her calf's.

She wore a designed purple and black royal dress that was short in the front and long in the back. A pair of black stockings and her sword attached to her hip.

Another explosion went off again but this one more louder then the first.

"Shita!" Kouta called out, he turned his glare to them. "Either get out of our way or we are gonna make you."

"Sorry but we can't let you losers past us." The other girl spoke up her long pink hair was pinned up in a pony tail. She wore a pink skirt, a white shirt with white stockings and a pack strapped to her side.

"I don't think you get it." Cyrus said. "He wasn't asking you."

"Pretty boys like you should keep their mouths closed." The pink hair girl said with a glare and menacing smile.

"What you call me!" Cyrus shouted.

"Stop feeding into these idiots Nai." The guy with the spikey navy blue hair said he had white streaks, as it stopped to his chin. He had on what almost looked like a tight fit white and black track suits with goggles resting on top of his head showing his blue eyes.

"Get out of here Kouta." Sumire walked in front of him.

"What? You guys need me I can't just leave you here with them." Kouta defended.

Sumire closed her eyes. "I understand but Shita needs you more and trust me when I say we can handle ourselves...so go."

Kouta looked at all of them before quickly looking away. "Fine but you better make it known to these clowns exactly who we are." He said, running off.

"You know we will." Sumire smiled, her look turned serious as she focused on the four in front of them. _Viva and Shita...please be okay._

"Hey! Your not going anywhere!" Nai said going after him.

Melody caught this out the corner of her eye. "Not so fast!" She blocked her by landing a sharp kick to her midsection sending her flying backwards.

Using her hand she skidded back and did a flip landing softly on her feet, she shot a glare at Melody.

Kouta looked back at them with a sad look as he continued running. "Thank you guys." He ran until he disappeared behind the trees.

"Forget him." The woman waved it off. "Elliott can handle him like I said before we got here this won't take long they don't look so challenging.

"This is your third time disrespecting us and I gotta say I'm sick of it." Roman cracked his knuckles looking at Cyrus. "So let's beat these guys and get this over with."

"With you on that one." Cyrus nodded.

"Hold on were not gonna do anything to them until they tell us what is it they want." Sumire held out her palm as her sheathed sword appeared in her hand.

The girl got a good look at it and started laughing. "Well would you look at this who would have thought I come into contact with you." Sumire and everybody looked at her confused. "So you're the Flame God of Retribution contracter...she could have chose better."

"Say what." Sumire glared. "Just who in the hell are you and how do you know the God of Retribution?"

"You sword gave you up actually and since your clueless let me fill you in my name is Chierria Drayar and I'm..." Chi trailed off, her head snapped up with a sick grin. "The Black Diamond."

"The what?!" Sumire yelled wide eyed.

"Shut up and just bow down!" Chi released a black and purple blast towards her. The blast hit Sumire she let out a scream as she was sent flying back.

Roman's eyes widened. "Sumire!"

"What's the Black Diamond?" Sharon asked.

"You remember how Sumire got her magic she made a contract with a God well she isn't the only one. Sumire's God is the second strongest who's magic is a mixture of dark and light." Cyrus explained. "But the Black Diamond is the first and there's nothing nice or light about her magic."

Sumire fell tumbling on her side, she shoved her sword in the sand so it made her come to a stop. She was a bit scratched and banged up that blast felt like led hitting her.

"You bastards." Roman growled at them. "Let's do this Cyrus."

"Want an invitation?" The guy smirked with a raised brow.

"No need!" Cyrus and Roman said in unison as they charged towards them.

The girl closed her eyes paying no attention to them. "Take them out Ryder."

"Yes mam." Ryder quickly disappeared from her side.

He appeared from left to right really fast as you could barely see him he rushed towards them. Jumping into the air upside down, he did a huge rotate, hitting both guys with his legs. "Motor!" He called out as both of them were sent flying in opposite directions.

"He uses speed magic." Sharon said.

"That ain't all I use." Ryder appeared above her, she gasped turning around he covered his hands in spiraling currents of wind. Clapping them together he aimed them down at her with his fingers slightly bent.

Sharon eyes widened. "No way he uses wind magic to."

A gray magic circle rotated in front of him as Ryder sent a large powerful wind vortex towards her. "Magic Wind Palm!"

The explosion went off followed by her scream, Melody turned around. "Oh no, you guys!"

"You should really be worried about yourself." The girl named Nai stepped in front of her. "Let's mix things up shall we." Melody took a defensive stance about to pull out one of her cards. But was shocked when Nai slowly pulled out a gold card. "You know for years I listened to people call you the Master of Olympians and to me that's total crap. The only Master when it comes to these card are me!"

"Nicknames are nothing if a person can't back it up or live up to it." Melody said to her.

Nai grinned wickedly. "I couldn't agree more but taking you out would show people how weak you truly are." Her gold card started shining brightly. "Open! Gate of the cunning God of speed, Hermes!"

A guy with white spiked hair, and violet eyes appeared as he wore a silver Greek outfit with winged sandals.

 _'So she has Hermes.'_ Melody thought to herself.

"What do you need?" Hermes asked.

"Take that one out." Nai pointed to Melody. "And address me properly."

Hermes closed his eyes. "My apologies Master."

Melody glared over at her. "You make them call you Master?"

"If you gotta problem with it take it up with someone that cares!" Nai snapped.

Melody drew her sword but got punched back by Hermes as he started letting off an assault of kicks on her. Hermes was the God of speed for a reason he has the power to be faster then light. She skidded back using her hands to come to a stop, she whipped the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Come on what's wrong you can't keep up with me?" Hermes appeared in front of her in a flash Melody held her stomach glaring up at him. "Quit with the menacing stare it's pissing me off."

"I can't believe you let her treat you like you are beneath her because I can assure you that's what she thinks." Melody stumbled to her feet bruised up from his kicks.

Hermes looked at her shocked for a moment but his look turned into a glare as he sent her flying with a kick to the stomach, she landed in the water.

Nai started laughing. "Pathe-tic." She scoffed with a smirk.

Chi watched with a proud look hearing something she looked ahead to see Sumire getting back up and smiled.

"Want me to take her out for you?" Ryder asked.

"Your not getting that far!" Roman ran towards him with his hands lit up in flames, he was throwing left and rights trying to land punches on him.

"You trying to keep up with me is funny but it's hilarious that you think your gonna land a hit." Ryder chuckled.

"Who says I'm the one that wanted to land a hit?" Roman asked with a smirk making Ryder shoot him a confused look. "Now Cyrus!"

Cyrus stood a little ways away, a red magic circle appeared but in the middle there was a diamond shape along with fire symbols around it. "Magma spray!" He shouted as a huge blast of Magma shot towards Ryder who continued to stand there.

Roman got out of the way. "Cocky bastard he's not even gonna move."

Cyrus attack was being absorbed in front of them making both guys eyes go wide. "What the!"

"But how!" Roman shouted.

Once it was absorbed they saw it was another spirit summoned by Nai but this one was different. This was a Goddess who had her blonde hair tied in a braid with baby blue eyes. She wore a long white Greek dress and a golden crown on top of her head.

"Let me introduce you fools to my other spirit this is Hera the Goddess of protection." Nai winked.

"What's so strong about her?" Cyrus asked. "All she did was absorb my attack."

Nai smirked, she held up a finger before amusingly saying. "Let them have it."

Hera just closed her eyes as a yellow big magic circle rotated in front of her, raising her hand she aimed it at them. Cyrus attack shot back out but ten times stronger then it was the first time he did it. Both of them stood there in awe until Sharon and Melody tackled them out the way of the blast.

"You two got great timing." Cyrus said sitting up.

"We will take those as thank you's." Sharon said breathing heavily she still wasn't fully recovered from earlier.

"I'm gonna kill that cotton candy headed brat." Melody growled, she looked back at Hermes who turned away from her.

Chi started to get agitated. "Enough play time I'm done with these people." Holding her hand out a current of black and purple swirled around her arm. "Goodbye."

She sent it forward as it took on a bigger spiral shape and was coming at them full speed. "Wall of flames!" Sumire called out, a wall of flames surrounded all of them and this one was bigger than last time.

Sumire stood in front of them hunched over with her hands on the flamed wall trying to keep it up. Her hair and eyes were fully flaming red as she was breathing more heavy. That first attack Chi threw weakened her more then she thought she was barely keeping the wall up.

"What a poor reject for a Guild they let just anyone join that place?" Chi asked increasing the intensity of her attack.

"Take that back!" Sumire glared.

"Make me." Chi smirked. "Let's see how long you can keep this little spell up."

"Sumire don't push yourself! Do you hear me?" Sharon yelled over to her.

"Screw that they started this." Sumire mumbled.

 **Meanwhile...**

Another explosion went off Shita and Viva fell on different ends of the area. "I told that you would regret it kid one movement and it's like sitting off a land mine." Elliott said jumping down.

Shita coughed looking over at Viva who was stumbling trying to get up but her magic power was leaving by the second. Because her and Sumire were connected if her Master used to much magic power it would affect her to.

"No, Viva." Shita went to take a step forward but got her way blocked by Elliott's foot making her look up. "W-Why are you doing this I never did anything to you!"

"It's not about that kid but your the last piece for me and my Guild to get what we want so just be a good brat and come with me, alright?" He asked. "The quicker you do the less pain your friends will suffer, lord knows what they're going through now."

"What?" She asked confused until she heard the sounds of explosions back by the beach her eyes widened. "No!"

Eliott smirked. "In a way it's all your fault if you never left home then they wouldn't be in this and maybe that Ryokou woman would be alive."

"You killed her!?" Shita's body froze as she was now shaking.

"No." He shook his head. "That stubborn woman's blood isn't on my hands that's all on Gora." Shita shook her head not believing it as tears came out her eyes he just continued to smirk until he saw something in the air. "Hm?"

An orb of fairy dust floated above both of them, it exploded into a bunch of smaller orbs that locked on to Elliott who was beyond confused. Kouta stepped out from the trees with a killer look in his eyes as he walked forward.

"Whoever Gora is his blood will be on my hands next, you can bet on it." He said darkly. "Incinerate!" He called out as a fiery explosion went off.

"AGH!" Elliott fell back hitting the boulder with a loud thud.

This spell was called Fairy Cluster after you create an orb with fairy dust it explodes locking on it's target. After that Kouta can call out three of it's effects the first one is called Incinerate.

Viva managed to swoop pass and pull a still crying Shita out of harms way but that's all she manged to do. Flames erupted from Viva as she was now back in her small form, she collapsed on the ground.

"Viva!" Shita called out.

"That must mean Sumire isn't doing so good." Kouta mumbled looking back at her from the side.

"Now that's what I call a warm up." Elliott shook the blast off making Kouta turn his attention back to him. He closed his eyes pulling out his flute again. "As much as I feel this would be fun I don't have time to play so let's just get this over with, shall we?"

Elliott started playing the flute again but this song was different then the one from before and this time it was only Kouta affected by it.

Kouta noticed the whole area around him getting dark looking ahead he saw he was back at Mirage lake. Except the moon and sky was blood red and black he saw body's over by the lake.

Walking over closer he saw it was his friends laying lifeless on the ground and Ryokou. His eyes widened when he looked down he saw the stained blood on his hands with their scents attached.

"D-Did I do this? No I couldn't have." He tried shaking it away but it wasn't working. "No! I would never do that! Get out of my head, stop it!" Kouta fell to the ground holding his head.

"What are you doing to him!?" Shita cried out.

Elliott just continued playing, the spell he was using was Symphony of Hypnosis. It causes anyone to get hallucinations from their greatest fears.

Kouta cried out in pain from trying to break the illusion but nothing was working.

"Leave him alone please! If you do I'll come with you." Shita cried. "I promise just stop!"

Elliott stopped he lowered the flute smirking in victory as the spell was still in full effect but not as bad as it was before. "Now that's being a good girl."

"N-No Shita don't do it." Kouta gritted out holding his head as he was still shaken from the scene replaying in his mind.

"It's okay." Shita said walking past him and closer to Elliott. "Maybe I can join Ryokou and mom and be with both of them again." She said smiling back at him.

"I can't let you do that." Kouta was on his hands and knees trying to get back up.

"Respect the kid's decision and stay down." Elliott snapped his fingers again showing that same magic circle from before.

"No, Kouta don't move!"

Shita went to run back until Elliott punched her hard in the back, knocking the wind out of her she fell back but he caught her with one arm. As soon as Kouta moved his foot a light erupted his eyes widened, a loud explosion went off.

 **With the others**

Sumire walls began to weaken as she was still keeping the barrier up from Chi's attack that wasn't loosening up at all. Hearing an explosion made them all look up, Sumire lifted her head up weakly.

"Looks like Elliott got the kid Chi, let's go!" Ryder called out.

"They got Shita." Sharon covered her mouth in shock.

"That means Kouta..." Melody trailed off looking down.

"Damnit!" Cyrus gritted out.

"Hope to see you soon God of Retribution maybe next time I can kick you around longer." Chi smirked letting her attack fade away. "Let's go."

A huge wind tornado erupted around them and they quickly vanished. Sumire's flames went away as her hair returned back to normal along with her eyes.

Falling to her knees she collapsed on the sand, Roman quickly ran over holding her up and cradling her head. "Sumire? Sumire come on wake up!" Her head fell to the side, she was completely drained of power. "You idiot you over did it." He sighed.

Kouta was still back in the forest laid out on the ground he clenched his fist while his body shook lightly. Those people attacked his friends they took Shita and killed Ryokou. She protected both of them all these years and now she was gone. He started remembering Shita words before Elliott took her away.

A picture of a smiling Shita flashed through his mind again. _"Maybe I can join Ryokou and mom and be with both of them again."_

"I lost the two of them." He was know kneeling on one knee, he punched the ground caving it in as his jaw clenced together. "Ain't no way in hell...I'm loosing her next." Kouta looked up with a determined glare.

* * *

 **Again sorry for a late update and sorry if this chapter was to long for some people I just wanted to make up for lost time. But you know leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter, I'll see you next time!**

 **Chapter Six - To Rescue A Friend**


	7. Chapter 6- To Rescue A Friend

**Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad everybody is enjoying it so far and glad my first fighting scene went well. The reason chapters sometime take long is because we are always brainstorming ideas but still trying to make sure they make sense. Don't wanna make things complicated or confusing for anyone but I think this Arc is going good and gonna get better!**

* * *

 ***Chapter Six - To Rescue A Friend***

* * *

Sumire groaned opening her eyes slowly after what happened she quickly sat up. "Viva!" She shouted but winced.

"Hey, take it easy." Sharon rested a hand on her shoulder. "Viva is okay, see." She motioned to her lap.

Looking down she saw Viva still out of it and rubbed her side relieved. "I'm sorry I used that much power I forgot we are still connected." She apologized.

"Don't worry she's fine just sleeping." Sharon assured her.

"What happened?" Sumire rubbed her head. "All I remember were those guys attacking us and after that things just went black."

"We got our butts handed to us." Roman said walking over to her. "Better be lucky I still use healing magic...both of you." He moved showing Kouta sitting on the sand with his right arm bandaged up.

"Kouta..." Sumire looked down. "I'm sorry we really tried."

"Don't feel bad you did your best." He stood up, and turned to the side. "I'm the one that failed to keep her safe and away from those bastards I promised her I would and I didn't."

"They pretty much blindsided us so it's no one's fault." Melody crossed her arms as she was now back in her everyday clothes.

Cyrus nodded. "Melody's right we didn't know what we were up against but now we do, what do they want from her?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna get her back before they can hurt her and I gotta feeling I know were they went." Kouta said sternly. "Mirage Lake and it's not far from here either."

"It's already sun set, do we go back to the Guild or go after her?" Sharon asked.

Kouta looked back ahead. "I'm going after Shita."

"I'm going to." Sumire stood up.

"Hey, Master can always punish us later but I'm sure he will understand." Roman nodded.

"That Ryder is gonna get it." Cyrus fist clenched. "Cocky jerk."

Melody tied her hair back up. "That little Nai girl is gonna pay."

Kouta looked back at all of them shocked. "All of you are coming?"

"Well we would be stupid to let you go alone Kouta besides Shita is our friend too." Sumire smiled. "They attacked us to and I'm not letting them think beating us is easy."

Roman nodded he jerked his thumb back at her. "Flame head has a point but try not to overdue it this time, k?"

"Who you calling flame head!?" Sumire snapped.

"Sumire is right they got lucky this time but next time will be different." Sharon said putting her vest back on.

"Alright rescue mission is a go, let's do this!" Sumire jumped.

Melody raised a brow. "You gonna go fight them in your bathing suit?"

"Ah!" Sumire looked down wide eyed, taking her hand she held it above her. A red light shined down replacing her bathing suit with her normal everyday outfit. "Now I'm ready."

"Okay," Kouta nodded. "Next stop Mirage Lake."

 **Meanwhile...**

Baku and Cassie were talking to the Master through the orb communication lacrama.

"So that explains why Mirage Village isn't so fond of magic users." Mikage said, he pondered with a hum. "Does Sumire and the others know yet?"

Cassie shook her head. "No we haven't been able to get a hold of them we talked to Ava and she said they had a day out at the beach."

"I hate to say it but I think the same people that attacked the wizards home may have beat you two to the punch. Which means they probably got to Shita and caught the others off guard." Mikage said.

"Should we head to the beach?" Baku asked.

He sighed. "No it would do no good and knowing everybody that's with them. I have a feeling their going after them alone but I'm heading back to the Guild. You two track them down and help."

"Okay, what about the wizard?" Cassie looked back at him.

"Take him to the infirmary he will be safer there and I'm sure he will be fine."

The two of them nodded Cassie then remembered something. "He mentioned Dark Ace's, Guild Master named Jural who is sealed within in the lake, have you heard of him?"

Mikage closed his eyes getting an uneasy feeling from that name, he looked at them with a serious look. "I will keep things safe at the Guild but you two find all of them and tell them everything. But whatever happens in no way can you let them resurrect their Master and I can not express that enough."

"Yes, sir." Baku nodded.

"And please...all of you be safe." Mikage said before hanging up.

After that he stood up from the table and began making his way to the door to leave out until a voice stopped him. "Those children of yours getting themselves in trouble again Mikage?"

Stopping he turned to the side to see one of new council members that has been there for two years now. "Council member, Dublin Bay?"

The man stood at the top of the steps, he was a tall slender man that was 6'1 with beautiful white skin. He had slightly slanted shining purple eyes and chin length neat black hair with his bangs that fell to his eyebrows.

"I guess the rumors are true you couldn't pay that Guild of your to stay out of trouble." He said walking down the steps and over to him. He wore black slacks, a white waist length coat with a black outline and a Magic Council insignia on the back of it. A pretty red rose was attached to the front of the pocket. "So I assume your not staying for the meeting?"

"I can't, my apologies but my kids need me more right now there will be more Council meetings I'm sure. But with my kids I only have one of each and I wouldn't forgive myself if they needed me and I didn't show." Mikage said turning back around.

"I see." Dublin hummed. "Before you do officially go I might not get another chance to discuss with you so I would like to now. The topic of Dark Guilds has been a recurring thing this week, do you know why?"

"I hate to say it but I believe it is because 7 Mantra are about to make it known they have returned." Mikage closed his eyes. "I haven't fought them since their last Master but I did hear that a new one was appointed."

"You have to wonder what happened to the last Master." Dublin said plainly. "But I guess that is all but good luck in your fight against Dark Ace's." He turned around waving while he walked off.

Mikage walked out the door but glared back at the Council building with a confused look. ' _How did he know it was Dark Ace's?'_

Dublin walked back up the steps and into his private room. Once inside he walked towards the balcony that already had the doors opened. A spiral of white feathers swirled around on the balcony before a woman appeared. She had her legs crossed as her cape and long navy blue hair blew in the wind.

A smile was plastered across her face. "Seems the war between Ace's and Karneval is happening just like I predicted."

Dublin smirked. "My beautiful Taru that sees and knows all before it happens...you truly have a gift."

"That I know." Taru closed her eyes. "So, what do you want me to do now?"

"Go watch the show for me and give me all the details since I still have things to deal with here. This blasted, Magic Council I hate these ill mannered people but I'm gathering what I need." Dublin grabbed his book, putting a pair of glasses on. "The first Master made a mistake and was defeated by the Guild they call Karneval. My father had a soft spot and was weak but I am different. Unlike him I show no mercy to others that do not reach my status. And in my eyes...that's everyone not apart of my Guild."

Taru chuckled darkly. "I see you causing a lot of pain to others in the future Master Dublin. The second and true Master of 7 Mantra." She put a feather between her lips. "Time to enjoy the show."

 **Elsewhere...**

The four dark wizards went to their hideout that was deep inside Mirage forests it was down by the waterfall that was covered by a cave.

"Agh!" Shita was thrown on the ground this woke her back up. All she remembered was that Elliott guy knocking her out and leaving Kouta she really hoped he was okay.

"So, you guys got her." Gora walked over. "Sure took you long enough."

"Just be lucky we got her here in one piece." Elliott scoffed.

"He's right those wizards were so annoying especially the God of Retribution but I have a feeling we will meet again soon." Chi smiled.

"Mines was a total dud looks like that nickname was for show. Doesn't surprise me I know I'm the master when it comes to Legendarium cards." Nai twirled Hermes card in her hand with a smirk.

"Tch they all were pathetic if you ask me." Ryder leaned back against the rock.

"Stop talking about them like that." Shita was on her hands and knee's coughing.

"Somebody's mouthy." Chi smiled. "I like it."

Gora glared at Shita before walking over to her, gripping her by the collar he lifted her up. "Well I don't like it...you got a lot of mouth kid." He tightened his grip making her struggle more, Gora threw her back down to the ground. "You and that damn Ryokou never could just be cooperative. But at least I only have you to deal with now." His wicked smirk appeared just thinking about it.

Shita's body shook as she looked down at the ground with teary eyes. "W-Why did you kill her? She never harmed anybody." She cried as he just looked down at her with his arms crossed.

"Don't blame him he was only following orders." A woman said walking out from the shadows, she wore a black and white priestesses kimono. She looked to be in her late 20's as her long blue hair was pulled back in a pony tail that stopped at her calfs.

"Who are you?" Shita looked at the woman out of fear, there was a strong magic power coming from her.

"My name is Alberona." She smiled closing her eyes and raised her two fingers, a black and blue light appeared. " I mostly go by Dark Priestesses but I guess you could call me Alberona if you want."

"A dark priestess?" She repeated. "None of this answers my question of why you need me and why he killed Ryokou!"

"Feisty little one aren't you." Alberona tilted her head to the side with a smile her black eyes turned to slits. "Let's get on with things shall we?"

Shita was confused until she pointed her finger at her, black chains sprung out her eyes widened when one set hooked both her wrist. Waving her hand again they dragged Shita across the ground and slammed her against the rock wall. A black rotating magic circle appeared behind her as the chains had her locked against it.

Her hands were locked together above her head as the other ones sprouted from the circle bounding her feet and wrapped around her stomach. She tried moving and struggled against the chains but let out a cry of pain as she did.

"Wouldn't do that the more you move the deeper those chains cut into your pretty little skin." Nai winked at her.

"Why?" Shita asked quietly. "Can one of you just tell me that, please?"

"So pathetic to hear you beg." Gora scoffed.

Alberona continued looking at her. "I guess you do deserve that much Shita. You see back years ago Dark Ace's wanted Mirage as our base and to be our new home. But another priestess ruined that for us she protected that place with her life. She even defeated our first Master my own father and sealed him in that god for saken lake not to far from that village. That priestess name was Ryokou.." Her eyes widened as she looked up at Alberona who had a sad look on her face. "Ryokou just like her mother was born to protect that place and because of that she suffered the same fate as her. Before I thought all I had to do was get Ryokou killed and the seal would be broken. But I should have known she would have a back up plan because there are two seals on the spell. One was killing her and the other one is sacrificing the life of a fairy. I truly didn't get it until I found out that she was raising a little girl that used Fairy Magic. Then it hit me...Ryokou made you the last seal because she assumed you would be safe, whoops on her part."

"I didn't know Ryokou was a priestess but there is one thing I'm sure about she doesn't want that seal broken. You can forget it!"

"Not really your choice Shita and that was rude I wasn't even done telling my story." Alberona said walking over closer to her. "She was a priestess still is but how about I jumble up more things in that head of yours. The reason those villagers hate magic users is because when she fought my father they assumed both of them perished. Only because she used two forbidden spells in one go and usually after that you would be dead. But that's exactly what she wanted them to think after that she stayed in Mirage forests secretly watching over them. They never knew it and still don't but I guess they can hate magic users now because she really is dead this time."

"I made sure of that personally." Gora smirked

"You see Shita when that full moon finally rises your life just like Ryokou's will come to an end." Alberona waved turning around.

"You, your gonna pay for what you did to her all of you are." Shita's body shook in anger she looked up with tears streaming down her face but her eyes had a cold glare to them. "I promise you will."

Nai scoffed. "I like to meet the fools that's gonna stop us."

An explosion was heard a little ways off getting everybody's attention Elliott opened his eyes, he turned his head to the side. "The hell was that?"

Chi's sword pulsed on her hip making her frown. "I can give you some ideas on who."

Ryder's communication lacrama went off, he pulled it out as one of there Guild soliders they called them appeared on the ball. "What the heck is going on over there?" He asked hearing commotion in the background.

"Some Guild is here searching for that girl we took they called themselves Karn-argh!" He was cut off by getting a flaming fist to the side of his face knocking him out the way.

Roman appeared on the lacrama with a smirk. "We don't call ourselves anything we are Karneval and you buddy got our friend. Not only that we wanna repay you for that little ambush from earlier." He smirked. "We are coming to get Shita back and you wind boy I'm coming for you personally."

Ryder drawed back as the lacrama broke in his face he looked at the shattered ball shocked. "T-That bastard!" His fist clenched in anger.

A small smile appeared on Shita's lips. _"They actually came for me."_

"I thought you said you handled them Chi." Gora snapped.

"I did you didn't ask if I killed them or not and what's the big deal we handled them before so we can do it again." She waved him off.

"Chi." Alberona called her name making the young girl look over at her. "I know you have an obsession with proving that your Elemental God is stronger but don't forget why we are really here."

"Yes mam." Chi looked down. "I promise she won't live to say she ever went up against someone like me."

"Good I want you all to remember that nobody can interfere in this process one wrong move and that's it. Now everyone except for Gora go handle those Karneval idiots." She said as they all wasted little time leaving out from cave and off towards the sounds of explosions.

Lifting her hand up she opened it, showing her palm to Shita the chains glowed and sent off a wave of pain to her. "This is gonna sting a little." Alberona said as she listened to the sound of Shita screaming and smiled.

To her it felt like someone was hitting her with a wave of headaches and would not stop. Soon the pain eased down but it knocked her out cold, the chains were still glowing. Gora stepped back in shock when he saw only her right eye open, her once green eye was now pitch black.

"How is this thing supposed to work exactly?" Gora asked looking over at Alberona.

"Simple we corrupt what little light she has left in her heart that means all her nightmares and fears will come to life in her mind. Floating around in pitch darkness does more to the mind then one might think. Ryokou's death was painful but the good thing about this is it won't be all painful for little Shita." She smirked looking over at her. "Shita's own nightmares and dark thoughts will be the death of her. She falls and my father rises just like the woman told me it would."

"What woman?" He raised a brow.

"No one that is important now but we just wait for dark metria to take it's course. It's already covering her feet which means darkness is taking it's toll on her. Once metria consumes her whole body this will all be done and over."

Dark Metria is a dark forbidden spell that is used to send the most brightest and happiest souls to a world of darkness. Once there you see all your nightmares and fears sending you to a state of mania that drives a person to death or suicide.

"I thought killing her broke the seal?"

Alberona looked up at the sky. "No taking the light out of her does but killing her well...that's just a bonus for me." Looking down a necklace appeared in her hand making her look saddened. "Soon my father will be released and take back what is rightfully ours."

 **( Inside Shita's mind )**

Shita opened her eyes to see Mirage forests but it looked different everything was darker and more sad.

"Kouta?" She got up and walked around. "Did I get away from them? All I remember is that wave of pain and next thing I knew I was back here."

Going through the trees she saw Ryouko's old small house that she raised her in and that Kouta would sometimes stay. Walking closer she saw a body on the ground her eyes widened when she recognized the body. She fell to her knees crying and trembling. "No, Ryokou!"

 **Back With The Others**

Kouta looked up as he got an un easy feeling. "Shita..." One of the guys looked to attack him from behind he caught this out the corner of his eye. Bringing his leg up he jumped hitting him with a hard kick to the face, he landed far in the trees.

Roman looked at the twenty guys that charged towards him and sighed closing his eyes. "You guys just don't want to quit."

"Your gonna get it wolf boy!" One of them yelled.

He went to swing until he was grabbed by the neck Roman opened his eyes into slits as he glared down at him. "You made two mistakes here number one you charged towards me. Number two you called me a boy, get your facts straight next time!" Engulfing the man's body with flames he threw him into the others knocking them down and out.

"Why'd you have to drag that one out so long Roman?" Sumire folded her arms across her chest.

Roman got on top of the guy, gripping his shirt he started banging his upper body on the ground repeatedly. "Alright you jerk you better wake up and start telling me where your creepy Guild took Shita! Like right now!"

A sweat dropped behind Cyrus head as he watched this. "Ah, geez."

"She's in the center of the cave by the waterfall! Now would you please stop doing that!" The guy said.

"You should have answered me sooner!" Roman exclaimed, he stood up. "Does anybody know where that waterfall is?"

"I do." Kouta nodded.

"Well let's get on with it the quicker we get Shita the better." Sharon said as they all agreed.

"Right, follow me." Kouta said going to walk.

Sumire felt her sword pulse on her hip, quickly turning around a blast hit the spot she was in.

"Sumire!" Melody called out as they all turned around wide eyed.

Chi floated above them as her hand was still straight out when she sent that blast, Sumire hopped up from smoke. Pulling out her sword her hair and everything changed to that same crimson red color.

"I'm fine you guys go on." Sumire said staring up at Chi who smirked down at her.

"One of us should stay with you." Sharon said about to walk towards her.

Holding out her hand she made her stop. "No you all go with Kouta this fight is all mines."

"I guess I should feel honored that you wanna fight me by yourself but instead I find it stupid." That same light started to appear in her hand again.

Sumire gripped her sword. "Take Viva and get out of here me and her have a little score to settle."

Roman gave a concerned look before scoffing. "Fine but you better not show off to much." He ran off with the others.

Kouta looked back. "Thank you Sumire." He mumbled before focusing back ahead.

"Good luck you guys." She smiled looking down.

Letting out a scoff Chi sent a spiral blast of black and purple magic towards her again. This time she drew her own sword and dodged inside the blast. Sumire caught this and immediately locked swords with Chi who had a look of shock on her face.

The blast itself disappeared as the force from them clashing swords was pushing everything back.

"Wasn't expecting that huh?" Sumire smirked, bringing her foot up she kicked Chi back.

"You little pesk." She growled out skidding back she used her sword to come to a complete stop.

Chi stood up glaring as her magic covered her sword, flames covered Sumire's sword. She glared at Chi with a look that could kill both of them ran towards each other. They locked swords again but with their power supporting them, both their magic was seen trying to overpower the other.

"I'm not loosing to you." Sumire said sternly, she opened her eyes showing flames. "I refuse to." SqBreaking contact she sprouted her wings and flew up in the air, raising her sword a huge ball of flames gathered above her. "Blazing Flame!" It sent a wave of radiating flames towards her.

Twirling her sword Chi immediately cut through her attack, Sumire gasped in shock as nobody has been able to do that. "You know there's a reason my Elemental God is stronger then yours. He showed no mercy and draws the sadness and pain from others which makes him so powerful."

Sumire glared down at her. "No, that makes him a coward like his contractor."

"Hmph." Chi drawed her sword to the right as black and purple currants swerved around it. "How about I show you why your God has always came into second place with mine." Her eyes turned a mixture of purple and black.

Sumire watched as a weird aura surrounded Chi but the power that was coming out from her was crazy. "This isn't gonna end well."

"Black Diamonds Dance." Chi mumbled with a smirk, taking her sword she sent a blast towards Sumire.

The blast came to her at full speed but took the shape of sharp black diamonds, she tried dodging them. She let out a scream as they hit her from each direction, holding up her sword she tried blocking some.

It tore up her clothes, her jacket was completely gone her skirt was ripped and so was her shirt not to mention she was more banged up. Her wings gave out as she was about to fall to the ground Chi met her halfway with a punch to the gut. She sent Sumire flying back and into a tree. "Agh!" Hitting it with impact, her eyes widened when Chi charged towards her at full speed and speared her through the trees.

"Don't blank out yet we were just having fun, Black waves!" Chi shouted as she put her hand on her stomach a huge blast erupted sending Sumire in the air.

Her hair came un done as she fell to the ground, her body shook as she got up on her hands and knees coughing. Her sword was all the way back where they were before she speared her through all the trees.

"To think a God chose you as it's contractor I almost have to wonder what exactly. Your nothing like the terrifying rumor's I heard I'm starting to think it was all talk." Chi raised her sword one more time. "Retribution my ass, Black Diamond Dance!"

"Wall of Flames!" Sumire cried out as her flames created walls around her blocking the attack. She slammed her fist on the ground in distress.

 _'I can't fight without my sword, I never learned how. Why do I feel so weak when it comes to facing her? Maybe she's right...I can't beat her.'_

"That barrier of yours ain't gonna work this time!" She shoved her sword in the ground. "Relocate!"

Sumire was brought out of thought by seeing a black and purple magic diamond rotated and glowed under her, her eyes widened. "Crap!"

A loud explosion went off in the area.

 **With Kouta** **&** **The Others**

They all felt a strong wind blow the tress, Cyrus smirked. "Looks like Sumire and that girl aren't holding back."

"Let's hope that's what that was." Roman said running behind Kouta.

Viva looked up, she hoped off Sharon's shoulder and turned into her true form with a loud growl making them stop.

"What's wrong with her?" Melody asked.

Not saying a word Viva quickly took off back the way they came and towards the sound of the explosion.

"Sumire must be in trouble." Sharon looked down with sad eyes. "Maybe we-"

"No." Melody cut her off. "She wants to handle it so let her...don't count that hyper ditz out yet."

"So you insulted and complemented her?" Cyrus asked.

Roman ears twitched,vhe quickly tackled Sharon out the way. "Watch out!"

Ryder appeared punching the ground with a full wind attack behind it, the ground was caved in from his punch.

"Ahh!" Her eyes widened. "What was he trying to do kill me! What did I ever do to him?"

Roman landed a little ways away from him. "If it isn't wind boy, how's it going?" He asked still holding Sharon bridal style.

"You owe me a new communication lacrama you stupid fox." Ryder glared standing up to full height.

Roman smirked. "Insulting me gets you nothing, how about asking nicer?"

Ryder made a tsk sound as he shot him a glare, Sharon jumped. "Please stop making him mad with me still in your arms!" Roman let her go before turning around to face Ryder who just glared all of them down.

"These guys just come from anywhere." Cyrus scoffed but noticed Melody jump up at him with her fist ready, his eyes widened. "I don't know what I said to make you angry but I'm sorry!"

Melody's fist connected to the side of Hermes face as he was trying to attack Cyrus from behind. Flying back he used his hands to come to a quick stop, whipping the side of his face he glared at Melody.

Drawing one of her Legendarium cards she glared back at him. "Cyrus you and Sharon go catch up with Kouta we got this."

"What do you mean-hey where the heck did he go!?" Sharon exclaimed as she noticed he was long gone.

"I don't blame him for not stopping now you two go do the same and catch up with him." Roman said as he cracked his knuckles. "Me and Melody got these two."

Cyrus nodded. "Fine but we will come back if needed, come on Sharon."

"Good luck guys!" She called out running off with Cyrus to find Kouta.

Nai growled as she walked out from the shadows and stood a little ways back from Hermes. "Ryder! They are getting away."

He scoffed. "So? There not going to get far especially if they run into Elliott I wish them luck with that one."

"Yo! You two gonna talk amongst yourselves or fight?" Roman asked.

Ryder glared at quickly disappeared from his spot he appeared behind Roman and kicked him in the stomach. Both his hands covered in his fox fire, he quickly turned around and started trying to punch him. Ryder was dodging them left and right and even matrixing some.

"Look who's getting fast." Ryder said with venom, he caught one of Roman's fist shocking him. "But not fast enough!" A strong wind threw him back a couple feet. "Not so tough now are you?"

Roman skidded back, he chuckled looking up at him. "Don't get cocky yet me and you are just getting started." He said as Ryder glared at him.

"Looks like we meet again only this time things won't end so smoothly. Once this is over I'll take those cards you have to." Nai pointed to her.

"Hell will freeze over before you can even touch any of my cards let alone have them." Melody spat.

"Hermes go!" Nai called out.

Cocking his fist back he shot towards her at lightning speed, appearing in front of her he hit her with a kick. She used her arms to block it even though it still pushed her back a bit.

"I'm done playing nice with the two of you if you can't see what I'm trying to tell you maybe a familiar face will." Melody threw her card up in the air. "I call upon in the World of Mythica, open Legendarium! Gate of the sophisticated Goddess of Wisdom and Arts! Athena!"

A girl appeared, she had black hair tied in a braided bun and golden brown eyes. She had on golden armour.

"Athena." Hermes said in a half hearted tone.

"Tch, I can't believe you really call that little brat behind you Master she isn't worth that title." She said closing her eyes.

"What did you call me!" Nai shouted angrily, she glared at Melody. "Hermes! Take them out."

"Yes Master." He nodded.

Athena scoffed, she watched Hermes take a step. "To your right!"

Both of them jumped out the way as Hermes missed with a punch he glared back at them mostly at Athena. This was going to be hard considering Athena's power was being a strategist. Athena can foresee the opponents' movements for her to stop and counter attack.

"Protect your left!" Athena called out to Melody.

Hermes appeared next to her and went to punch him but she used her arm to block it and quickly kneed him in the gut.

"Agh!" Hermes held his stomach, he pushed her back and disappeared. He re-appeared next to Athena who met his kick with her own as she already saw it coming and blocked his punch. "Gotcha."

Athena eyes widened not getting it until his fist connected to her stomach making her cough. He had tangled her leg and arms up so she wouldn't be able to dodge the punch.

"Athena!" Melody called out but caught something out the corner of her eye a whip was coming at her. "What the?"

Athena quickly broke away from Hermes she grabbed Melody by the waist and jumped up out of the way. Nai glared up at them for missing as she had a glowing pink whip wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet.

"How did I not see that?" Melody asked shocked.

"I have a strong power but it's not much I can do for you." Athena said landing a couple feet away from Nai. "You need someone who can handle Hermes while you take care of her. Close my gate and summon Artemis."

"What? Why her?" Melody asked.

Athena continued watching Nai. "Just trust me on this and for some last advice watch your legs with that girl and that whip. And when the time is right you go for her legs but continue attacking her from height."

"Okay, thanks Athena your dismissed." She said letting her disappear and pulled out another card.

"You surrendering?" Nai smirked.

"No, but you will be when I'm done with you." Melody said, she threw up another card. "Now open gate of the Wild Goddess of the Hunt! Artemis!" She called out.

Artemis appeared she was a young goddess with wild brown hair and yellowish green eyes. She wears a brown hunter's outfit she was known as the Sagittarius of the Legendarium world. She was skilled with her bow and arrow and was one to never miss her target.

"Well isn't this interesting." Artemis said glaring at the two. "You can never call me when something fun is going on just when you need me to shoot an arrow in someone."

"Could we not start this now." Melody rolled her eyes.

Hermes took a step back keeping his eyes carefully on them. "Her? You've got to be kidding."

"What's the problem? All she has is bows you can dodge them." Nai said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that one." Artemis readied her bow and arrow. "Ready for this Melody?"

Melody took out her Katana that was called Assassin's Blade it was given to her by her father. The Japanese Sword is known for its poisonous blade. One scratch and the poison would spread throughout the body.

"Let's go." She launched forward going towards Nai as Artemis went for Hermes.

Roman jumped away from one of Ryders attacks, he stood up holding his arm. "Your starting to piss me off with all these wind spells man."

"Complaining are we? We are just getting started." Ryder said as many air currents gathered around him, lifting him a few feet off the ground. It created a hurricane surrounding his entire body almost like armour, this spell was called Storm Mail.

"The hell is he doing now?" Roman questioned. "So now you're gonna be a bigger coward and hide behind a shield."

Ryder just smirked, a medium sized gray magic circle appeared on the outside of Storm Mail. With a swing of his arm wind blades fired from the circle and towards Roman. These unlike normal wind blades take on a more compact form creating more damage as this spell was called Storm Shred.

Roman eyes widened, he jumped up in the air to the right trying to avoid the attack. Ryder still wrapped in Storm Mail. He charged towards him taking the form of a hurricane, hitting him in the stomach. He took him in the air and in another direction.

"Roman!" Melody called out noticing.

"F-Forget about me and handle her!" He called out before being whisked away with Ryder.

 **With Sumire**

Sumire laid on her stomach, unconscious on the ground as Chi aimed her sword at her one more time. "This is truly sad you know...I guess those rumors were just that." Before she could say another spell Viva landed in front of her barring her teeth. "So she has a guardian fox? Hmph I guess she does need it but if you want to die with your master I'm okay with that. So let's skip to the final deadly blow, shall we?" Throwing her sword up it turned pitch black, a purple light shined from it.

 _Pitch black was all Sumire could see but could still hear everything going on around her. "I can't move...I can't do anything."_

 _A flame appeared getting her attention, reaching her hand out she touched it with ease._

 _"Sumire." A stern older woman's voice echoed._

 _Her eyes widened. "Wait, I know this voice. Goddess of Retribution it's you, isn't it?"_

 _"My name is Viola the name you said belongs to you."_

 _Sumire looked down. "No it doesn't I can't even win against The Black diamond, I let you down I'm sorry."_

 _"You gonna have a pitty party for yourself now? You're better then that now of course there are a lot of other reasons why your my contractor. But we aren't at those bridges yet so we won't cross them right now. I picked you because I saw a little girl with a fire in her that I once had. Sure she got knocked down but nothing kept her down that's why I grown to like her. The reason I always lost against The Black Diamond is because I was always alone...but your not. You don't need the sword to win you just need to find something that has meaning to you. Find that strength and that hidden power, awaken it...and show her...show her why you are called the Goddess of Retribution."_

 _Viola's voice faded as did the flame flicker out, Sumire kept her head down. "I'm not alone..." A picture of Sharon, Roman, Kouta, Cyrus, Viva and Melody flashed through her mind. "They're still fighting...which means I should be too!" Her hair lit up in blazing red flames._

Chi continued to gather magic, she was stopped when a large magic circle appeared under Sumire making the ground shake. "What the-what's going on!?" The circle grew a bit more bigger it began rotating as flames appeared around Sumire's laid out body.

Her torn clothing was replaced with a long black skirt that had two long slits on each side. A black crop top version of a long sleeve kimono like top with a pair of black boots.

Sumire slowly began getting to her feet. "Forgive me for feeling sorry for myself Viola..." Chi looked at her wide eyed when she stood up to full height, her red eyes locked on her. "I will keep fighting until there is nothing left!"

"Screw this!" Chi grabbed the still black sword, and striked it towards her sending out a huge blast of darkness. With a wave of her hand her flames covered her but they also absorbed the attack. "No! How are you doing that! You are supposed to be weaker without your sword not stronger!"

"Your God is all about darkness and sorrow which is why your his contractor. He needed somebody with a corrupt mind and heart just like him. But you forgot that mine is the bridge between light and dark, didn't you?"

"Y-Your lying, he choose me because of how strong I am! You know nothing about me! Just lay down and die!" A magic circle rotated in front of her. "Black Diamond-"

Chi was cut off as she was met with a flamming fist to the side of her face. Kneeing her in the gut she kicked her back as flames gathered in her hands. "Payback!" She made a huge ball of nothing but flames and punched it towards Chi.

Letting out a scream from pain it slammed her back against the trees. Before she could recover she was speared through them like she had did to her earlier. Chi fell tumbling on the ground as Sumire landed a little ways away from her.

Catching something out the corner of her eye she saw a gray hurricane of wind heading straight for her. Viva grabbed her and flew out the way as it hit the ground not to far from them. Ryder flew out with the Wind Mail now gone as a banged up Roman stood up.

"Roman!" Sumire ran over to him.

"Sumire glad to see your not dead." He said breathing a little heavy. "Nice outfit, shows off your set more in the upper area."

"Stop that!" She covered her chest frantically.

Ryder helped Chi to her feet. "I think you should take a break you look beat up pretty bad."

"Shutup I can handle myself...I'll kill that flame head nobody gets the best of me like that." Chi snapped.

"I see wind boy is giving you problems, huh?" Sumire asked.

"And a headache." Roman sighed. "Looks like we are gonna take them out together huh?" His hair was un done from his pony tail, he ripped his sleeves showing his arms.

"Nothing beats teaming up with you." Sumire smiled she rested a hand on Viva who was next to her.

They both high fived each other. "Let's do this!" Her and Roman said in unison.

Chi held her side as her and Ryder glared at them.

 **Meanwhile...**

Sharon continued running but noticed something wasn't right about the area. "Hey, Cyrus does something feel weird to you?" She stopped when she didn't get a reply. "Cyrus?" He was nowhere in sight making a look of confusion flash across her face until it turned serious. "He was just behind me."

Hearing footsteps she looked up, Elliott walked out from near the small stream. "Now what do we have here?"

"Hey you! What did you do with my friend?" Sharon asked.

"Now how do you know it was me?" His brow raised.

"Because I can hear the sneaky tone in your voice that's how." She said with a hard glare.

"Today must be my lucky day if I get to fight a sound magic user." He smirked taking out his flute. "This is gonna be fun and who knows if it's a good fight I might spare your life."

"All I know is... you got about thirty seconds to tell me where Cyrus is or your gonna be asking me to spare your life." Sharon fist clenched by her sides.

"This I like to see..." Elliott chuckled but with a dark look in his eyes.

They both stared each other down...

* * *

 **That was chapter six, I hope people liked it don't forget to leave me a review for this chapter, see you next time!**

 **Chapter Seven - A Flaming Bond, Sharon vs Elliott**


	8. A Flaming Bond, Sharon vs Elliot

**A/N** **\- To others asking me when their character is gonna debut, if you were reading the story I clearly said the 7 Mantra Arc is after this. I'm easing it in as I go so if you sent an OC for the Dark Guild they will appear later on but not now. This is an entire different thing going so just relax I haven't forget about you, on to the next chapter!**

* * *

 ***Chapter Seven - A Flaming Bond, Sharon vs Elliott***

"You honestly think you two teaming up is gonna help you win?" Ryder scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. "I'll run both of you over."

"Well isn't he a ray of sunshine." Sumire said in a sarcastic tone.

Quickly taking off Ryder appeared above the two of them making them look up, taking both feet he kicked them away from each other. Roman hit a tree, as Viva and Sumire fell a couple feet away from him.

Chi used her sword to attack her, but was met with a shield of flames to protect her from the sword. "Your friend is fast..but your not."

"Why you little." Chi growled.

"Alright, now you done it." Roman slowly stood up, he snapped his hand out to the left as more of him started to surround Ryder making the other wizard look on confused as he was trying to figure out which one was the real one. This was a special spell called Illusion Magic it helps him to create the illusion of anything he wants and uses it to his advantage.

Ryder scoffed. "Hiding behind all these illusions, who's the coward now?!" He shouted but was met with a flaming kick to the side of his face.

"Still you!" Roman smirked as he landed another kick but to his gut as it sent him flying backwards.

Sumire punched Chi back sending her slamming into Ryder as both of them landed on the ground with a thud, she held up her hand. "Come to me, Shinto Katana!" She called out, Roman hit the the deck when a sword came full force out the trees she jumped up grabbing it her swords blade was covered in flames. " Blade of Crimson!" Sumire hit them with an attack of flames creating a loud explosion.

As the smoke died down she was breathing heavily, she dropped her sword and fell to one knee the rest of her energy went into that blow it took half of it to summon her sword back to her something she didn't even know she could do until now.

Roman came over and kneeled down by her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Over did it again didn't you?"

"Like your the one to talk." Sumire scoffed getting a chuckle from him.

"You two really think you won don't you?" Chi stumbled to her feet all her clothes were torn while her hair was out it's pony tail and fell over her like a curtain, she smirked wickedly. "This ain't over until we say it is." She extended her hand back as her black and purple diamond magic started spiraling behind her.

Ryder threw his goggles to the side as he stood up, beat and bruised up as well. "After this attack you two will be lucky if you are still standing." He extended his hand back as a massive tornado of winds began spiraling behind him.

Sumire eyes widen. "A Unison Raid? You gotta be joking I don't have enough power to block that right now."

"Who said we were going to block it?" Roman questioned in a serious tone as he kept his gaze ahead at them, Sumire looked at him shocked. "I don't care how powerful they think that attack is I know ours would be stronger and even if we don't make it at least I got out with you, right?" He winked down at her before giving her his hand. "You with me?"

Her eyes watered looking down at his hand, shaking the thoughts away she smiled nodding. "Yeah I'm with you."

Taking his hand both their hands glowed a pretty reddish pink color, standing up to full height they looked at the two of them with no fear shown on their faces what so ever. A large amount of flames engulfed both of them but the flames colors were different as it was Sumire's flames mixed in with Romans, Viva slammed her paw down creating a circle of flames around everybody which boxed them in.

Ryder looked at them his smirk dropping slowly as he was wondering why the two of them were still standing there and not moving especially since they knew that this blow could kill them, _'Why risk your life for others? I don't understand it what's the point of all this?'_

"Focus Ryder." Chi snapped.

"Right." He nodded.

Both of their attacks behind them disappeared, bringing their hands a centimeter away from each other their powers fused together into a ball of black and purple power with spiraling winds surrounding it letting out a yell they sent it forward as it it took on a massive shape and coming right towards them. Going back to back, Roman and Sumire still held their combined hands forward, two magic circles appeared in front of them one large and the other one was medium sized they both spiraled. "A bond and friendship combined into the power of flames." Sumire whispered.

Their eyes shot open showing nothing but flames. "Flaming Unison Raid!" They shouted together, a strong blast of reddish pink flames met Ryder and Chi's attack at full force stopping it.

"What the!" Chi angrily yelled as the attack was being overpowered.

Ryder watched in amazement, he could run away with Chi right now but both their power combined together he hated to say it but it was almost hypnotizing. The flames were so beautiful and strong it had him in a state of shock, their attack was over powered and sent straight towards the two of them who had no time to even dodge it. Chi and Ryder screams were heard, followed by a loud explosion going off, it even made the ground shake as well once the blast cleared up the circle of flames Viva put up disappeared along with the two magic circles.

Both of them were laid out unconscious, Chi was out face first as Ryder was on his back neither one moving from the blow. Letting their hands go Sumire looked at them before back at each other with a smile before high fiving each other. "We did it!" Sumire cheered, her hair quickly changed from the flaming red color and back to it's snowy white color.

"We owe half of it to Viva." Roman said rubbing her as she appeared between them. "To be honest if it wasn't for her then we might have been in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Sumire asked confused, she picked up Viva in one hand as she was back in her normal small form.

"Her putting up your wall of flames made the winds that surrounded that attack weaker which mean it couldn't live up to it's true damage." Roman explained.

"How?" Chi mumbled getting both their attention. "The Black Diamond has never been beat by the Goddess of Retribution before, so why now? What makes you so special?" Her fist clenched.

Sumire looked at her in a way she almost felt sorry for her. "To be honest there is nothing special about me Chi...nothing at all the only thing different is I choose to fight for my friends and to protect people but you fight to put fear in other people's heart and pick on the weak. My God didn't have friends like I did when she fought against yours but I do have friends...I'm never alone." She smiled, rubbing Viva. "You know I wish you had a different look and considering we both share the same fate in life I expected you to probably understand me more then anybody but I was wrong." Scoffing she turned around showing her back to her. "I guess the flames out shined the diamonds this time."

Roman smirked. "I like this new you."

"Who said anything about me being new I was just telling her what she needed to hear." Sumire said.

"What are you a therapist now?" His brow raised.

Sumire put a hand on her hip. "Remind me next time not to combine magic with you." Slapping his back Roman let out a yelp of pain before falling to the side with a thud. "Well if it hurts so bad you should have said something!"

"Ugh, leave me alone!" Roman cried out his body still twitching.

 **Meanwhile...**

Sharon stared Elliot down. "Where is he?" With eyes still closed he just simply smirked, she clenched her fist in annoyance. "That's is it!" Extending her hand forward a medium sized gray magic circle spiraled in front of her. "Howling!" She sent forward several musical notes that emit a loud screeching noise.

"Interesting." Elliot watched the attack coming towards him.

Suddenly out of nowhere something blocked Sharon's attack making a small explosion go off, her eyes widened. "What the hell? Wait a second I know that attack." The smoke cleared up showing Cyrus standing a few feet in front of Elliot but he was facing her. "Cyrus what are you-" She stopped when she saw his face and noticed that his eyes were completely shadowed. "What did you do to him?!" Sharon yelled at him.

Elliot shrugged. "Who's to say but you be surprised what simple music notes can do to somebody's head. It may even make them fight the person they care about the most and since you were the first person on his brain I can only say that things won't end so well for you unless you plan to fight him back."

Looking at Cyrus her fist shook in anger before she looked down. "You bastard you rather have me and him fight each other then you fight me yourself, how dare you use him as a puppet!" She shouted.

"That;s the only thing people like you and him are good for...sorry that nobody has told you that." Elliot shrugged. "Now lets get this show started and Sharon I suggest you fight back because I doubt Cyrus here will."

After saying that Cyrus charged forward to her, her eyes widened when he tried to hit her she just started to duck and dodge his kicks and punches that he threw. "Cyrus listen to me you have to snap out of it." She dodged his kick. "This exactly what he wants-aah!" He landed a punch to her stomach before bringing his knee up in the same spot, he used his foot to send her flying back.

"I told you little girl...the only way you win is to fight your friend back." Elliot said.

Holding her stomach, she lifted herself up off the ground. "I-I can't do that."

Elliot shrugged. "Then you die by his hands, at least it's by someone you know."

A red circle will appeared under her she looked up at Cyrus with pleading eyes. "Snap out of it! Please Cyrus I know you can hear me!" She yelled at him but in response his fire tattoo just lit up, his magic circle had a diamond shape along with fire symbols around it, a giant lava like hand struck from below and punched her hard in the air. Sharon winced but her eyes went wide went a large spray of magma was coming straight towards her, using her arms a magic circle rotated in front of her as it blocked half the attack for a while but from the blast being to strong her barrier shattered. Letting out a scream she fell back to the ground, her clothes was torn as her boots were now practically burned off from the magma attack she took them off and threw them to the side. "Crap that stings."

Elliot glared at her with a look of confusion. _"I played the strongest hypnotizing melody and he isn't holding back on her, so why isn't she fighting back? This was not my plan."_

Sharon glared at Cyrus _"I know your in there Cyrus, just hold on."_ she stood up the best she could but truth be told each attack he hit her with was taking more and more out of her. "It's not you...you would never hurt me on purpose." Cyrus hands lit up into lava as he charged at Sharon again, she quickly jumped back and was doing her best to duck his punches but it was hard because she wasn't that face, clenching her fist she looked at him. "I'm sorry Cyrus." Taking her palm she slapped it against his side a loud sound echoed as it sent him flying back, it was a spell called Sound Palm and it could transmit a very powerful sound wave from their palm to the target's body.

Cyrus skidded back and used his hands to come to a stop, Sharon used that chance to run towards Elliot as her hand glowed purple she looked to hit him off guard but was stopped when a rush of pain hit her making her fall to her knees and hold her head. He started playing the same melody that took Kouta out the first time, he simply leaned back and continued playing ignoring her screams of pain as if he didn't even hear them, lowering the flute he smirked. "Your turn Cyrus."

The pain slowly faded but Sharon was still trying to recover as she was still on her hands and knees another red magic circle appeared under her as the same giant lava fist came from below and knocked her into the water not to far from them.

"This is just to easy if I known you were barley going to fight him back I would have done this myself." Elliot laughed as Cyrus kicked Sharon to the opposite side of the water with force. "But this is also getting boring so how about I just have him end your life and we move on?" He walked over closer to the water, Sharon was on her knees as she looked at him with a sad glare. "Hey, quit staring it's annoying."

"Release Cyrus from that spell." Sharon said sternly. "Don't make him do this...please. He would never forgive himself he did!" She shouted at him. "You can do whatever you want with me but let him go I can't have him live with my blood on his hands, he's been through enough!"

Hearing this Cyrus head perked up a bit, his look turned back to serious as he extended his hand lava rocks appears out of nowhere and surrounded Sharon this was gonna be a true death blow as it was called Volcanic's Rage and it was his ultimate attack.

"Your about to die and all your worried about is him." Elliot scoffed. "How cute."

With her last bit of strength Sharon shot up and ran towards Cyrus, he was expecting her to attack but it shocked Elliot when she just hugged him as the lava rocks were now surrounding both of them.

"Come back...please." Sharon closed her eyes hugging him tighter. "All you have to do is remember me."

He looked down at her with a blank look until his eyes widened.

 _Flashback_

 _A twelve year old Sharon was walking around the Guild hall, seeing young Cyrus on the floor napping she simply hovered over top of him watching. "Hey Cyrus!"_

 _"AH!" He let out a scream jumping up but quickly collided his head into her's._

 _"Ow!" Sharon rubbed her forehead with a groan. "That was rude."  
_

 _"No what's rude is you watching people sleep." Cyrus said with a painful groan as he rubbed his head. "What's your deal anyway Sharon?"_

 _"Well I kinda need somebody to train with." She looked down nervously._

 _"So go train with Sumire." He waved it off. "Problem solved."_

 _"Roman's helping Sumire and I can't find them...but if you don't want to I understand."_

 _Cyrus eyed her for a second before sighing. "Man your a pain."_

 _"I am not!" Sharon exclaimed going to hit him._

 _Cyrus quickly moved, he hoped to his feet with ease. "Lesson number one try not to wait to long to strike." He shoved his hands in his pockets as Sharon looked at him confused. "Come on, you wanted to train right?"_

 _"Yeah!" Smiling Sharon ran to catch up with him. "You know Cyrus your not a bad friend after all."_

 _"Friend?" He questioned with a raise brow._

 _"Yeah, were friends remember I look out for you and you look out for me." Sharon smiled. "That's what we do in this guild we protect each other."_

 _He looked at her shocked for a second before nodding and looking back ahead. "Then I promise to protect you."_

 _"I know you will."_

 _End flashback_

Cyrus eyes changed back to normal, the attack was about to go off his eyes changed to fiery ones as a blast of light went off surrounding both of them. Elliot felt a pain in his chest as his connection to Cyrus was now broke, he held his chest looking up wide eyed. "No, but how?"

The lava rocks surrounding the two of them faded away, he hugged Sharon back. "I-I'm sorry..." His voice cracked but it was definitely him again she could tell because that same warmth that Cyrus always had came back.

Elliot looked at them with a painful look after he realized what she did. "That girl...canceled my control melody."

Sharon uses sound magic and is able to sometimes manipulate any sounds that she hears and once Cyrus let his guard down she simply drained the song from his memory, it's a very hard spell and can take a lot of magic power away.

"It's okay...we made a promise remember." Sharon smiled, she slid down as her legs gave away from using what little power she had left to drain the melody from his head.

Cyrus caught her, and fell to one knee he looked down at her with sad eyes as she was unconscious and breathing heavy. He couldn't believe what he had did to her it was like a nightmare that he was forced to watch and couldn't do anything about. His worse fear was hurting one of his friends and now he just did and she was about to give her life to save him from having another burden on his shoulders.

"I have to say." Elliot stumbled to his feet. "Never in my life have I seen a little girl able to manipulate sound so well and so willing to give her life for another I would be lying if I say I wasn't touched by this." Cyrus continued looking down at a bruised and beat up Sharon as the flashbacks of him attacking her replayed through his mind this made him clench his jaw together in anger. "But the persistence of you two is starting to annoy me."

"You know there is a reason I never liked Dark Guilds all you bastards wanna do is cause pain and if your to cowardly to fight yourself you get others to hurt the people they care about." Cyrus stood up holding Sharon bridal style, he glared up at Elliot. "But you made one mistake...you messed with the wrong Guild." Hoping out from the water he landed on the ground a few feet away from Elliot he laid Sharon down behind him and turned back to face him.

Elliot smirked as an orange circle appeared under Cyrus feet, one just like the other and this made him look down confused. "You know I call this spell sensitive step one wrong move and an explosion happens right under your feet-" He was cut off when a red magic circle rotated under his feet making his eyes go wide. "What the!"

"If you wanna play the explosion game." His fist glowed red as he glared at him. "Then lets play."

Sharon opened her eyes to see the fight about to happen, her eyes went straight to the flute that Elliot had in his hand and saw it had a crack in it. _"Once a connection is broke it injuries him and the flute...but who is the last connection? What am I missing?"_

Cyrus jumped away from the orange circle as the explosion went off, because of his magic he was able to mess with sensitivity of the circle and made it sense touch just a couple seconds later. He charged towards Elliot who met him halfway and met his fist with his own as both of their magic power was shown battling behind them.

 **Meanwhile...**

Melody jumped out of the way avoiding another hit from Nai and her whip, she skidded back but used her sword to come to a complete stop. "Artemis now!"

Jumping up from behind her she aimed four arrows at Nai and shot them towards her, they came to her at full speed but Hermes came and grabbed her out the way. He was hit with a couple in the process like they said she never misses her target, she landed back down next to Melody who stumbled to her feet but stood tall.

"Holding my gate open for this long, are you sure that's not to much for you?" She asked looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine." Melody brushed it off. "I just didn't realize this brat was so strong."

"I didn't wanna say this earlier because I thought that I might be just seeing this but that girl...she doesn't seem herself." Artemis said watching the other two make it to their feet.

"What are you talking about?" Melody eyes flickered over to Nai and now that Artemis mentioned it she did look a bit off almost as if she was being controlled by something or maybe even someone, taking her sword she put it away.

"What are you doing?" Artemis looked to her as if she just lost her mind.

"When I tell you to fire those arrows one more time but aim that at me, understood?" She had a plan and it was risky but if it worked it would all be worth it in the end.

"That's a crazy logic but your in charge." Artemis said with a sigh.

Melody charged towards Nai and already knew Hermes would meet her halfway at the right moment she jumped and flipped over him in the air. "Do it now!"

Artemis fired four arrows catching Hermes off guard, each one hit him right in the stomach Nai's eyes widened in pure shock as Melody landed behind him.

Hermes faded away, hearing crying both girls turned their attention to Nai who had tears falling from her eyes she fell to her knees. "H-Hermes.." Her voice came out in whimpers before she let out a loud scream a large orange magic circle appeared under her followed by a strong wind.

Melody held her stance as she was doing her best to keep the wind out her eyes. "I knew it..." She mumbled quietly to herself.

The magic circle was the same as Elliot's and it all started to make sense that girl was never really her in the first place. Nai held her head as the ground shook, her pink hair turned pure black as her eyes faded into a dark brown once that happened the circle slowly disappeared and the wind died down while Nai fell to the ground.

"Whoa, what happened to her?" Artemis walked over.

"Well when you said something was off about her I noticed it to when they attacked us at the beach but I thought it was just my imagination. I figured the only way to trigger the real her was by getting you to shoot down Hermes if it's one thing I do know about a Legendaruim mage can't stand to see one of her spirits hurt even though you guys can't really die." Melody explained.

"So you do care huh?" Artemis smiled as Melody just simply let out a scoff. "Oh come you can admit it just this once."

"Whatever." Melody looked away.

 **Back With Cyrus**

Elliot felt a sharp pain as his flute started cracking, his eyes widened looking at Cyrus. "No, what did you brats do?!" Taking his foot he kicked Cyrus back and held his right eye before dropping the flute on to the ground. "Nai." He gritted through his teeth. "That good for nothing idiot was beaten, how though?" He was to busy thinking he didn't see the foot coming his way.

Cyrus landed a sharp kick to the side of his face sending Elliot flying back he started assaulting him with lefts and rights before landing a hard right hook to the side of his face. "You hurt my friends."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Elliot glared but looked up when just like last time lava rocks surrounded the area but this time they were just around him.

A red magic circle appeared under both of them as Cyrus watched. "I'm gonna make sure you don't hurt anybody ever again."

"You think some simple spell like this can stop me!" He shouted before picking up his flute with a crazed look in his eyes. "I'll send you both to hell before I let that happen." He started playing but stopped when he felt pain shoot through his body, he held his head and quickly threw the flute down while trying to get the pain to stop. "No this isn't right, what is going on?" Elliot looked to Sharon and saw a small smirk on her face making his eyes widened before he looked back to his flute that was now glowing a gray mist color. "S-She manipulated my dark flute...impossible."

Cyrus shoved a hand in his pocket as he stood a couple feet away from him. "Like I told you...you messed with the wrong Guild buddy." Opening his eyes a fire was shown behind them as the ground shook under them. "Volcanic Rage!" He called out as the lava rocks latched on to Elliot before a loud explosion went off in the area followed by his yell.

As the explosion died down Sharon looked at the scene in front of her completely wide eyed and looked at what was left of the ground in front of her, it was a huge dent like crater in the ground as Elliot laid out a couple feet in front of them. Cyrus eyes changed back to normal as he fell to his knees. "Cyrus!" Jumping up Sharon ran over and caught him before his face could hit the ground.

"Well looks like he's down for the count." He sighed out before a small smile formed on his face. "Told you I would protect you."

Sharon let out a low giggle before nodding. "You sure did."

"Yo!" Roman called out from above them, they both looked up to see him flying on Viva with Sumire. "Do you guys want us to come back later?"

"Sumire, your okay!" Sharon smiled.

"All thanks to me!" Roman laughed the echo sound of a punch was heard. "Ouch!" He landed hard on the ground not to far from Sharon and Cyrus he quickly jumped up rubbing his head. "Hey! I'm still sore!"

Viva landed on the ground allowing her to jump off. "Are you guys okay? We heard that loud explosion, what happened?"

"I'm fine it's Cyrus that needs to be healed." She motioned to him.

"Let me guess Volcanic Rage?" Roman bent over looking down at him with a smirk.

"Do you have to have your face so close?" Cyrus mumbled already annoyed.

"Rude tone for somebody who needs healing." Roman crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh would you just do it." Sumire said.

Cyrus looked back at what Sumire had on and smirked at her outfit. "Wow Sumire, where did you find that get up?"

"Why you jealous?!" Roman exclaimed.

A sweat dropped behind all three of their heads. "I hardly doubt that." Sumire smiled, she looked to her left when she noticed something. "Is that the guy you two fought?"

"Yeah." Sharon nodded still holding on to Cyrus. "That's him."

"He's pretty beat up but not bad looking." She said peering over him.

"What the-would you get away from him!" Roman scolded.

"Come on I doubt he could do much in his state right now." Sumire pulled out her long black coat and walked back over to Sharon and gave it to her while Roman was tending to Cyrus. "Here it isn't much but it's better then walking around with torn clothing trust me."

"Thanks." Sharon smiled.

A loud chuckle was heard making them all freeze and look at Elliot who was on the ground laughing, he slowly opened his eyes. "I hate to rain on all of your parades but that sun is getting lower."

"Yeah, what of it?" Roman raised a brow.

"Once that moon rises you can kiss that little friend of yours goodbye." Elliot smirked. "You may have beaten me but at the end of the day my Guild still wins."

"Your not a Guild." Sumire said making his smirk drop she walked over and glared down at him. "Your just a bunch of people with a sick common goal who would get rid of the other if it means more power for them that isn't a Guild so how about you learn the difference before speaking." She said.

Elliot glared before closing his eyes. "Tch, you talk to much."

A red vein popped behind Sumire's head she took her foot stomping his back ignoring the fact that he was hurt. "And you get to smart! How dare you! Good looking or not I will set your butt on fire injured and all!"

A sweat dropped behind everybody's head as Sharon smiled. "To think she said all that and is now stomping what is left of the guy."

"That's Sumire." Cyrus said.

"You guys!" Cassie ran over to them with her hand waved.

"Cassie! And Baku is with you to!" Sumire smiled as she stopped stomping Elliot.

"Hey Melody you made it out alive." Roman smirked. "Who's the girl your carrying?" He motioned to Nai who was being held up by her.

"One of the Dark Aces that was being controlled by him." She laid Nai gently on the ground. "And of course I made it I wouldn't let somebody like that beat me."

"What are you guys doing here?" Sharon asked.

"Well when we found out what was going on Master told us to come right over but it looks like you guys handled yourselves." Baku said with a smirk. "I gotta say I'm impressed."

"Cyrus you look hurt pretty bad." Cassie kneeled beside him.

"Roman tried his best but it's gonna take more then spells for me to feel better." He kept his gaze down.

"Well there's no harm in trying." Cassie said as her hands glowed blue.

"Where's Kouta?" Sumire asked.

"Sorry I lost him when we ran into him." Sharon motioned to Elliot.

"That's fine Viva can just smell him out." Sumire waved it off.

Elliot sat up with a scoff, propping his elbow up on his knee he rested his chin in his palm. "Your wasting your time going after him you will probably just get lost. Once Alberona sees him she will make sure no more of you can enter and put up a barrier."

"Why are you telling us that? I thought your supposed to be the bad guy?" Sumire glared.

He looked over at her with a smirk. "I never said I wasn't but I just don't wanna see a fiesty pretty girl like you hurt."

Sumire cheeks started to turn red as her eye twitched. "S-Say what?"

"Ignore him what we need to do is go down to the village and warn them." Cassie said. "Me and Baku are more stronger then you guys right now so you guys take Cyrus and that guy down to the village and set up a barrier just in case."

"But they burn mages and wizards and hate them. What if they try to attack us?" Sumire asked.

"Sumire you can control flames...I'm sure you will be fine now go, come on Baku." Cassie said as they both headed out.

"Go with them Viva and bring all four of them back safe for me." Sumire said as Viva nodded and ran to catch up with Baku and Cassie. "Come on lets head down to the village."

 **With Alberona**

Alberona looked up at the dark aura sky. "It would seem Chi is no more." She looked back at Gora with a smile. "I told you things would come together."

"Yea-" He stopped and sniffed the air running he grabbed Alberona out the way as something exploded right in the spot that she was just standing in they landed a couple feet away from the explosion.

Kouta jumped down and landed in front of were Shita was still hanging up, he quickly rushed over to her. "Shita come on wake up! You gotta snap out of it!" He tried pulling her down but was shocked instead which made him jump back and look at the chains with a glare. "Just hold on I'm gonna get you out of there...I promise."

Gora glared at him. "I knew I smelled you." He said letting Alberona go.

Turning around he glared back at him. "Your Gora aren't you?"

"In the flesh." He folded his arms across his chest.

"Me and you will have our time but right now you need to let my sister out of that thing and I'm not asking you or telling you I am demanding that you do it." Kouta's fist clenched.

"Brother?" Alberona questioned, she looked at Kouta as her eyes now filled with interest. _Damn that Ryokou if they really are siblings and use the same magic then either one of them can be the key to breaking the seal._

"The only way your getting her is if you beat both of us and I don't even think your gonna make it past one of us." Gora took a fighting stance. "Time isn't exactly on your side right now that moons coming up and your little sister will be history."

"Not while I'm here." Kouta took a fighting stance as well, he looked at Shita out the corner of his eye. "Just stay strong...you can do it."

 **( Inside the darkness )**

Shita was still crying over Ryokou's body. "This is all my fault if I never left you then maybe you will still be here." She said in between crys.

"There is nothing you could have done Shita." A voice said.

Recognizing that voice Shita popped her head up she looked down at the body but that wasn't where it came from. "Ryokou! Ryokou where are you?"

"I'm with you Shita just like I always have been." Ryokou said as a ball of light floated behind Shita getting her attention it soon popped and showed the full body of her as she was smiling. "I would never leave you."

"Ryokou!" Shita smiled but it turned into a frown. "But your dead."

Ryokou looked down at her with sad eyes as her body was still glowing. "Yeah, I am but that doesn't mean I would ever leave you but in order for you and Kouta to win this fight and stop them I need you to save the tears for later and snap out of it."

"Kouta?" She questioned, with a wave of her hand Ryokou showed the fight that was about happen between Kouta and Gora. "He really did come."

"Of course he did Kouta may seem heartless but he has the biggest heart ever just like you do which is why I chose to leave the seal in between you two and not just one of you but Alberona seems to think you are the main one." Ryokou explained.

"You really are a priestess?" Shita asked.

"What? You think I wore the priestess kimono for fashion?" Her brow raised. "Truth be told Shita my time in this world always had a deadline did I wish it didn't come to soon...of course but when I decided to step in my mothers shoes I knew what I was doing. Now I can't fight but you can and I want you to use this." She handed her a brown wooden bow.

"Your old bow, will this will help with the fight?"

"No...this will help fully erase my existence for good that means no more communicating with me my soul will fully be gone from this world and that is the only way you can win this and breaking my bow is something only you can do." She said sternly.

"No! I won't loose you completely Ryokou I need you and so does Kouta!" Shita cried out.

"Stop being foolish." Ryokou said in a serious tone making her look up. "You are in this dark world because of me because you can't let me go and until you do this place will continue to take what pure you have left and once that happens you weaken Kouta to, is that what you want? Do you want the people that came here and fought for you fight and risking their lives to be for nothing?" Shita buried her face in her hands. "I will always be with you and Kouta I promise but my time is up and if you let him fight on his own he won't be able to save you in time! It's time for you to grow up Shita...time to let me go."

"B-But I love you Ryokou if I loose you, then who will I have left?"

"Them." She pointed as it went from showing Gora and Kouta to showing Sumire, Roman, Sharon, Cyrus, Viva, and Melody. "You may loose me physically but your gaining a bigger family in return and truth be told that is all I ever wanted for you and Kouta and I know your parent's wanted the same. Like I said cry about this later, I don't know how much spiritual power I have before Alberona and her dark magic forces me out of here."

Shita continued to cry as she looked down at the bow, she wiped at her eyes. "I'll never forget you Ryokou."

Ryokou felt her body getting weaker, her jaw clenched. "Break it now! Shita!" She yelled.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Sorry for such a late update and I'm sorry if they are any mistakes I will fix them later on today I just had to get this chapter out before I forget.**

 **Chapter Eight - Fairy Light, Alberona vs Cassie**


End file.
